cuando conocí a Jeff the killer
by nicomega
Summary: el la historia de como todo cambia para una chica normal al conocer al asesino mas famoso de todos los tiempos, puesto a que con el el inmenso mundo de los creppy pastas se abre a sus pies. Los invito a que lean y disfruten
1. prologo

Nota

Es mi primer fic, espero les guste. Les puedo asegurar que será diferente y entretenido, sin más preámbulos bienvenidos al fic llamado cuando conocí a Jeff the killer.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Eran las 10 de la noche, el cielo rugía y los retumbaban por todo el cementerio, en medio solo Jeff y yo, armados con el filo de nuestras hojas, cuando esto termine solo uno de los dos seguirá vivo…

(/ Los dos contendientes estrellan el filo de sus aras al tiempo que un rayo cae, todo se vuelve blanco/)

/

Se preguntaran quien soy y como llegue a esta situación, pues bien, mi nombre es Luna y todo comenzó el 31 de octubre.

Me levante tranquilamente de mi cama a las 7 am mi hermano, Nicolas ya estaba vistiéndose para el colegio.

Nicolas: ¡Vamos levántate perezosa, no quiero llegar tarde por tu culpa!

Mi hermano menor, puede llegar a ser bastante infantil, per con todo lo que ha leído prefiero preguntarle a él algo antes que a la Wikipedia

Luna: ¡ok, ok ya me baño! T.T (¿Quién diablos quiere ir el penúltimo viernes de clase con tanta emoción?)

Inmediatamente me bañe y me vestí.

Camila (mi madre): ¡hija ya está la comida!

Yo: ok ya voy (ñam comida ^-^)

(Ya en la Sena)

Carlos (mi papa): ya casi se acaba el año escolar y como lo prometí si pasan en limpio les regalare a cada uno su playa 4

Nicolas y yo: siiii!

Mis padres siempre han sido muy cariñosos no s enfadan conmigo siempre que no pierda una materia: p

O no rompa su porcelana fina… Nicolas aprendió eso a las malas más de una ves

Nicolas: T.T sin ningún medio tecnológico por un mes casi muero Y.Y

Yo: NO TE METAS EN MI RECUERDO MIERDA!…

¿En que estaba? A si cuando llegue al colegio me encontré con mis amigos Sofía, camilo, Ana y valentina

En el colegio no soy muy popular pero tampoco odiada, se puede decir que soy un poco friki (ok mucho) así que obviamente no le caigo bien a las anoréxicas sin cerebro, pero por lo demás tengo muy buenos compañeros e.e

Ana: muy bien Luna tenemos que ir a la evaluación de matemáticas, es la última del año y la más importante

(O.O)

En que todavía retumbaba la palabra matemáticas como un eco, pero tenía fe en que pasaría… o eso esperaba

**Una desastrosa evaluación e matemáticas más tarde XD**

Yo: T.T me acabo de joder

Ana: debiste haber estudiado un poco e.e

Yo: ¡AA PERO S TU FUISTE LA QUE ME INVITO A UNA NOCHE DE GTA V!

Ana: pensé que ya avias estudiado

Valentina: Luna, no te desquites con Ana, igual tu nunca estudias

Yo: no pos… es cierto: p

Como ven tenia una vida normal, un hermano extraño, unos padres que me aman y un grupo de amigos, pero el… el me jodio toda mi vida en una sola noche

**Ahora si entra algo interesante e.e**

Eran eso de las 10 am, hoy me toca a mí hacer la cena (si los viernes sanamos tarde) cuando escuche como se quebraba un vidrio, asustada porque pensé que alguien se avía herido Salí corriendo con un cuchillo de cocina en mano, cuando subí a segundo piso, estaba una puerta otee abierta donde solo de veía mi padre tirado en el piso, con una apuñalada en el brazo y su pistola en el suelo, entre sin pensar, sine estar preparada para lo que vería. Un MOUNSTRO

Me encontré cara a cara con algo, es algo porque estoy segura de que no es una persona, tenía un blanco manchas por el escarlata de la sangre, su cara pálida como un muerto, su sonrisa inhumana con labios que casi no se notaban, sus ojos, sin parpados, su cabello negro como el carbón y lo peor, su mirada, que reflejaba un estado de locura que nunca avía visto, con esa mirada me fulmino, me hiso sentir un escalofrió por todos los huesos, el sí más preámbulo susurro

Jeff: go to sleep…

Se abalanzó sobre mí, no sé cómo, no me pregunten, pero con el cuchillo de cocina logre parar su envestida y hacerle frente, no temía tanto por mi vida como por la de mi padre, sin darme cuenta, el resto de mi familia ya avía llegado a la tétrica escena

Mama: ¡HIJA!

Esas palabras me exaltaron y me hicieron mirar atrás, atrás estaba mi aterrorizada madre y mi hermano que estaba increíblemente impresionado, probablemente viendo a esa cosa

Nicolas: ¡Hermana! Señalando hacia el frente

Inmediatamente reaccione, mirando hacia donde señalo el, ay estaba lanzándose con su maldita sonrisa

En el choque de cuchillos escucho como me habla en un tono burlón

Jeff: jefe ¿crees que puedes aguantar?

Yo: lo suficiente

Jeff: jajaj jaja JAJAJAJA

Sin más movió con ligereza su mano y me cortó la pierna, inmediatamente sentí un ardor tremendo pero, aprovechando que bajo la defensa le mande una apuñalada al pecho que alcanzo a cortar algunas fibras.

Jeff: así que la pequeña niña quiere ju...

En ese momento Nico agarro la pistola del suelo y disparo tres balas que el asesino esquivo rápidamente, yo estaba paralizada por el ardor d ella pierna pero cuando vi que se abalanzó sobre mi hermano, sentí que mi sangre hirvió lo siguiente que recuerdo es una herida en mi brazo y al psicópata con unas cortadas menores en el pecho,

Jeff: me diviertes

Luna: vete

Jeff: ¿que estas dispuesta a arriesgar por ellos?

Luna: mi vida

Jeff: así será

Relajo sus músculos y su expresión pareció un poco más serena

Jeff: ágamos un trato, te daré un mes, un solo mes donde podrás hacer lo que quieras, después del mes te retare cualquier día, esa de más decir que será a muerte.

Yo: y ¿si me niego?

Jeff: entonces dejare a tus padres… hermosos… jajajaja HAHAHAHHA

Luego salió por la ventana no sin antes decir su más célebre frase "Go to sleep"

Yo simplemente cai arrodillada en el piso, temblando de pánico y llorando como nunca antes lo avía echo, porque el más grande asesino de la historia me avía retado a un duelo

**Bien hasta que va el prólogo, disculpen si fue muy tedioso, prometo que los otros caps. Serán más a menos, por ahora los dejo con algunos comentarios de los protagonistas: 3**

**Nicolas: enserio crees que soy una Wikipedia -.-**

**Luna: ¿animal más resistente a la radiación?**

**Nicolas: comúnmente se cree que son las cucarachas, pero los osos de agua han mostrado mayor resistencia a la radiación y otras adversidades como…**

**Luna: ves XD**

**Nicolas: you win this time -3-**


	2. preparándome para la peor

Notas del autor

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Bueno después de ciertos fallos con el internet, recién salido del horno, mi segundo cap. espero que les guste.

**PREPARANDOME PARA LO PEOR**

Ya eran las 6:30 am todavía seguía despierta, mirando la ventana, no pude dormir, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Sentí como mi mundo se desboronaba, todavía retumba en mi mente el encuentro con "eso" pero ahora con la mente un poco despejada sabía que era Jeff the killer, ¿increíble no?

Nicolas: ¿Luna, estas bien?

Yo: ¿ya se fueron los policías?

Nicolas: sip

Yo: entonces ya estoy bien…

Nicolas: no te lo crees ni tu -.- como sea debes dormir un poco, a las 9 desayunamos y saldremos a tomar aire fresco

Yo: ok

Encendí el tele y me acosté a ver si por fin conciliaba el sueño, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme sonó el noticiero

Presentador: en ultimas noticias la policía local le sigue el rastro a un posible asesino serial que ayer ataco a una familia en las afueras de la ciudad, gracias a la oportuna llamado de los vecinos se evitó una tragedia…

Yo: puf "posible asesino", "oportuna llamada" si claro, tu vivo tiempo de sobra para matarnos a todos en esta casa si hubiese querido -.-

Inmediatamente recordé el "pacto que hice con el"

Yo: tengo que hacer algo…

Decidí levantarme vestirme y salir a caminar a la reserva natural lo que queda a unas cuadras de mi casa, la vegetación me ayudara a calmarme o eso esperaba

En mi caminata escuche unos susurros

Jeff: olis :3

Me sobre salte al verlo, sin embargo ya no me causo el mismo terror, de alguna manera su mirada era ¿diferente?

Yo: me... ¿me vas a matar?

Jeff: aun no, vengo a darte una ayuda

Yo: ¿?

Jeff: para que la pelea sea interesante le he pedido a un viejo amigo mío que te ayudo, lo encontraras si caminas por haya (señalando con el dedo una dirección al oeste)

Des pues de eso se emitió en el inmenso follaje y se fue, yo no tenía intenciones de ver a su "amigo" pero él tenía razón, necesito ayuda y no creo que la policía sea muy útil…

Avance un par de minuto entre los árboles, hasta llegar a una hermosa cascada, me senté y veía como la naturaleza era tan armónica

¿?: Hermoso ¿no?

Yo: ¿Quién es?

No veía nada, solo arboles

¿?: El amigo de tu psicópata favorito

Yo: ¿dónde estás?

Slender (apareciendo al frente mío): aquí: 3

Yo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA (grito épico que saco a volar todas las aves XD)

Slender: ay niña -.-

Yo: PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE… ag

Si bien era extraña apariencia no me incomodaba era un hombre alto muy alto con una cara… bueno supongo que es su cara, como sea parresia serio y menos intempestivo que Jeff

Yo: entonces me ¿vas a ayudar?

Slender: si, veras si quieres sobrevivirle una ronda a Jeff tienes que ser realmente ágil niña

Yo: no me digas niña…

Slender: deacuerdo, como sea, tienes que alcanzarme en el bosque

En eso salió a correr con una increíble velocidad

Yo: ay dios, y pensar que creí que me libre de las clases de educación física T.T

(Muchas horas de intentos infructuosos después)

Slender: ok ya son las 6 y no has comido, lo mejor será que vayas a tu casa

Yo: *-*

Slender: estas bien

Yo: I need food pls

En eso me desmalle, por el hambre supongo, posteriormente me desperté por el suculento olor de una lasaña

Yo: LASAAAAAÑAAAAA

Mi hermano estaba a punto de probar un bocado, cuando baje, y le robo el plato de comida

Nicolas (tirado en el suelo por el empujón que le di): pero yo quería T.T

Mama: que bueno que alfan despiertas, todo el día encerrada en tu habitación es malo

Yo: ñam ñam Ñam... lo que digas ma ^-^

(Nadie noto que Salí y al parecer slender yo que nadie notara que entre)

Unos minutos más tarde

Nicolas: mañana viene nuestro tío de china

Yo: ¿al fin termino su torneo?

Nicolas: sep., gano de nuevo la medalla de oro y le pedí que nos enseñara artes marciales

Yo: ay no mames O.o

Nicolas: necesitas entrenar para enfrentarte a Jeff y yo te estaré ayudando

Pensé: MIERDA AHORA SI ME TIRE MIS BACACIONES ENTRENANDO T.T

Yo: no ay problema ^-^

Nicolas: sabes que gastaremos nuestras vacaciones en…

Yo: NO ME LO RECUERDES

Para cuando fue domingo, después de mi entrenamiento (que esta vez fue más corto)

Decidí investiga un poco más afondo sobre los creppy pastas, digo, si Jeff the killer y slenderman son reales 0.0 ¿porque otros creppys no?

En eso me tire toda la tarde, aprendiendo más de los creppys y preocupándome porque posiblemente todos o la mayoría sean reales.

Nicolas: ¡Luna enciende la tele!

En las noticias salía que mataron a la mama y al papa de dos compañeras de mi colegio, obviamente por como describieron que quedaron los cadáveres, estoy seguro que fue Jeff the killer, por algún motivo la noticia no me conmovió

Nicolas: Dios, que triste, lo que deben estar pasando…

Yo: no me importa

Nicolas: el hecho de que te caigan mal no significa que no te puedas compadecer con ellas irme ¿Cómo no te sientes mal si nosotros casi pasamos por lo mismo?

Él tenía razón…

Para el lunes seguí mi clásica rutina escolar, pero cuando llegue al colegio me lleve una gran sorpresa

Nina y Carlanía: ES TU CULPA

Son las dos hermanas más molestas de la escuela, anoréxicas, las educadas, idiotas, putas y siempre me han jodido la existencia

YO: ¡DE QUE PUTAS HABLAN!

N y C: ¡DESDE QUE SE METIERON EN TU CASA AN COMENSADO ESOS ASESINATOS Y POR TI PERIMOS A NUESTROS PADRES!

Yo: ¿? ¿? ¿? ¿?

Yo: siento su perdida (si claro) pero no soy culpable e eso

Nina: SI ¡SE UBIESE MUERTO TU FAMLIA UVIERA SIDO MEJOR!

Yo: ¡QUE TE PASA!

Carolina: por lómenos le asías un favor a la sociedad

En ese punto simplemente no tenia paciencia como de costumbre así que en hacer que y le metí un puño, vie que Nina me iba a dar uno pero alguien la detuvo

Nicolas: ¿pero qué está pasando aquí?

Al parecer se dio cuenta de la montonera de gente que había y llegó a tiempo

En eso llega el coordinador y todos salen a correr incluyéndome

El resto de la tarde no me molestaron esas locas, pero estoy segura de que intentarían algo para la salida, por lo tanto desidia coger el camino más largo para perderlas

Pasaba por una fábrica abandonada, cuando escuche un grito, volteo a mirar y Jeff estaba ahorcando a Nina, yo simplemente me escondí detrás de una pares, escuche que pasa cerca unos policías, pero... pero, no quería llamarlos

Jeff prosiguió con lo suyo, dijo go to sleep y le clavo una puñalada, tras otra, tras otra, tapándole la boca, hasta que la dejo ay muerta y en un charco de sangre luego simplemente e fue

Yo la mire, sentí remordimiento pero también agria…

**HASTA QUI OTRO CAP**

**NICOLAS: AY DIOS HERMANA ERES UN MOUNSTRO**

**LUNA: no te metas en mi pensamiento…**

**Nicolas: pero como crees que nos entrenara nuestro tío**

**Luna: ay dios no me lo recuerdes T.T**


	3. mi verdadero yo

Notas del autor

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

Ay dios tercer capítulo e.e este capítulo es el preludio de la verdadera tramas (al fin comenzaré a dejar de ser tan aburrido XD) por lo tanto les invito a que disfruten y comenten si les gusto.

**Mi verdadero yo**

Paso ya una semana desde el asesinato de Nina y decidí ir a su velorio, la verdad es que el remordimiento me atormenta, no soy de las personas que son capases de matar… sin embargo… no hice nada para salvarla.

Nicolas: el jardín de las memorias, construido en 1890 y es reservado solo para personas notables, es un verdadero honor que entierren alguien acá, además aquí se encuentran grandes personalidades como…

Yo: calla, solo la enterraron aquí por la tragedia de sus pares y su posterior asesinato ¬¬

Nicolas: ay que fría eres ¬¬ pero no me engañas sientes pesar por ella y por eso viniste acá :3

Si tan solo supiera que es remordimiento lo que siento

Después de las honras fúnebres y de que dieran algunas palabras en su memoria, vino la clásica promesa policial de que su asesinato no quedara impune y bla bla bla , no fui capas de mirar a los ojos a Carolina ni de ver a Nina por última vez, tan solo me fui y continúe con mi nueva rutina, es decir, entrenamientos con mi tío de jiu jitsu, muay thai, te kondo y otras cosas de artes marciales, derecho recuerdo que mi hermano mencionó algo de que el jiu jitsu brasileño es conocido mundialmente por bla. Bla bla.

Luego una persecución totalmente injusta por el bosque con slenderman. (El maldito se tele trasportaba justo al frente mío para que me estrellara con árboles T.T) y ataques sorpresa de mi hermano que me mantiene constantemente alerta (además el practica conmigo los ejercicios de artes marciales)

Así paso un mes...

Estaba más tensa que nunca, sabía que Jeff me atacaría cualquier día así que decidí llevar siempre con migo dos espadas cortas, una daga y tres shurikens

Mi entras caminaba de regreso a casa e encontré con Carolina

Carolina: ¿primero mis padres y ahora mi hermana verdad?

Yo solo seguí caminando

Carolina: PERRA TU LA MATASTE

Esas palabras me hirieron como puñales dejándome paralizada

Carolina, te are sentir lo que tú me hiciste sentir

Volteo a mirar y veo como se me abalanza con un cuchillo, reacciono instintivamente sacando la daga y apuñalándola en el hombro.

Carolina: ME VENGARE LO JURO

Yo decidí dejarla ay, al fin de cuentas si es mi culpa la muerte de su hermana…

El resto del día mi cabeza me atormento, yo mate a una persona y solo yo lo sé, no la apuñale pero si calle, ¿cuántas veces hemos pecado todos por omisión?

Mientras pensaba mi hermano me interrumpió con un golpe en la espalda

Nicolas: ok supongo que por tu reacción tan ala, debes estar pensando e algo

Yo (sobándome la espalda): si

Nicolas: es algo grave ¿verdad?

Yo: porque lo dices

Nicolas: te conozco solo cuéntame que pasa

Yo: ¿quién soy?

Nicolas: quien quieras ser

Yo: aunque quisiera ser un gato, nunca lo seria

Nicolas: cada uno tiene su propio mundo, y en el tuyo tú serias un gato

Yo: ¿?

Nicolas: todos compartimos esta realidad, pero para todos es diferente. ¿Porque la pregunta?

Yo: ciento que no me conozco

Nicolas: las personas solo se terminan de descubrir a sí mismas cuando mueren

Yo: ¿pero uno puede cambiar tanto?

Nicolas: si, las personas aprenden de si misas en situaciones extremas, ¿porque crees que cambiaste?

Yo: no quiero decirte

Nicolas: siempre me has dicho lo que te pasa, pero respeto lo que piensas

Antes de salir de mi cuarto agrego

Nicolas: yo antes creí que las personas éramos acciones del pasado y las consecuencias que queríamos para el futuro, pero entonces ¿cuál sería la diferencia entre dos personas pobres si una de las dos sale de la pobreza?

Yo: pues que él quería esa consecuencia para el futuro

Nicolas: no, la diferencia es que el que surgió siempre se vio como un triunfador, en su mundo él siempre fue rico, mientras que el pobre aunque quería ser rico nunca se lo creyó

Después de eso cerró la puerta de mi cuarto

Él puede ser menor que yo, puede comportarse como un niño malcriado, pero cuando habla seriamente, veo en el a mi mejor consejero

Si las personas son lo que creo que son, entonces yo seguiré siendo quien siempre han dicho que soy... una buena persona.

Como re indicación de mis acciones, decidí visitar la tumba de Nina

Yo: ag pequeña perra, o debí dejarte morir (llorando un poco)

Jeff: no esperaba verte aquí Luna

Yo: como carajos sabes mi nombre, ah espera. ¿slender te dijo verdad?

Jeff: no soy telepate ¬¬

Yo: como sea, ¿vienes a pelear?

Jeff: vengo a decirte que me acompañes a matar a alguien

Yo: yo no soy así

Jeff: tú no eres tan diferente a mí, nadie cuerdo disfrutaría el asesinato de esa niña, lo vi en tu sonrisa

Yo: ¿tú notaste que estaba ay?

Jeff: yo iba a buscarte solo para ver cuánto avías mejorado, pero ella te sequia con un puñal en la mano, yo no quería que me quitaran a mi presa así que simplemente la mate

Yo: aun así no soy como tú

Jeff: solo déjate guiar por tus instintos, la locura es el mejor de los males

No quería oírlo más, así que decidí lanzarle una de las shurikens que siempre llevo

Lo esquivo con una agilidad impresionante

Jeff: deacuerdo, tomare eso como un no

Y prosiguió

Jeff: solo quiero que sepas antes de matarte que me pareció sorprendente como reaccionaste aquella vez, espero sinceramente que esta vez sea divertido

Yo: ¡en guardia!

Eran las 10 de la noche, el cielo rugía y los retumbaban por todo el cementerio, en medio solo Jeff y yo, armados con el filo de nuestras hojas, cuando esto termine solo uno de los dos seguirá vivo…

Chocamos el filo de nuestras armas, un rayo cae y antes de que alguien ejecutara el siguiente movimiento…

Nicolas: ¡Hermana! ¡La casa se quema!

Estaba encima de un árbol alto, seguro que desde allí vio el incendio,

**Nicolas pov**

Note que mi hermana salió de la casa tarde, muy tarde, decidí acompañarla desde lejos, note que Jeff se le acercó en el cementerio, así que subí a la copa de un árbol para vigilar la batalla y de ser necesario, matarlo pero, después cuando note el brillo del rayo mire en la dirección de la que venía, allí estaba y casa incendiándose, estoy seguro que el rayo no fue, pero no tenía tiempo de sacar conjeturas y llame a mi hermana

N: ¡Hermana! ¡La casa se quema!

Ella sin pensarlo fue en dirección a la salida del cementerio,

Jeff: deacuerdo, vete, luego nos encontraremos, igual que a ti niño (señalándome con el dedo)

**Jeff pov**

El niño del árbol al fin salió de su escondite y ¿paraqué? ¡PARA ARRUINARME LA DIVERCION!

Deacuerdo, dejemos ir Luna y al niño, yo me devuelvo a mi casa

Al llegar a la mansión me encuentro con slendy

Slenderman: ¿la mataste?

J: nope, se le presento un problema

Smile dog: ja y cuando te ha importado eso

Ben: déjalo, sabes que su intención no fue matarla

Maski: dijo que quería ver como ella caya en la locura y bla bla bla

Jeff: ya déjenlo, sé que solo falta un pequeño toque y ella caerá

Nina: me piensas remplazar verdad T.T

Jeff:¬¬

**Y asta aquí otro cap. espero les haya gustado :3**

**Como sea les dejo con los comentarios de los personajes**

**Jeff: ay si a la pobre niña se le quema la cae justo cuando pelea conmigo ¬¬**

**Luna:¬¬ ¿no eres muy listo verdad?**

**Jeff: te voy a matar¬¬**

**Luna:¬¬**

**Jeff:¬¬**

**Nicolas: llegue tarde me perdí de algo ¿? ^-^**

**Jeff y luna: ¬¬**

**Nicolas: ok me voy T.T**

**Jeff y luna: XD**

**Jeff: te matare igual :3**

**Luna: ¬¬**


	4. de mal en peor

Holiwis aquí un nuevo capítulo, recién salido del horno, ya que no tengo mucho que decir solo espero que les guste.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Cuando crees que ya no puede ser peor**

**Luna pov**

Apena llegue a casa vi a mi familia ya afuera, no los detalle bien pero supuse que avían salido ilesos, iba a encontrarme con ellos cuando note que una figura extraña se escabullía por la parte trasera, trate de alcanzarla pero me llevaba mucha distancia de ventaja, subió a un coche y mientras se desvanecía en el horizonte, podía jurar que ya avía visto ese carro… como sea tengo que ver a mi familia.

La escena que vi me aterrorizo, mi madre estaba herida en el estómago, inmediatamente después escuche la sirena de la ambulancia y de los bomberos (gracias a dios esta vez y actuaron rápido no como la poli ¬¬)

Mientras íbamos de camino al hospital mi tío conto lo que vio

Flash back (del tío obviamente XD)

Era una noche tranquila, estaba meditando como de costumbre hasta que note la hora, las 10 hora de dormir pensé, subiendo la escalera escucho mi hermana subí apresuradamente pensando que se avía cortado, sinceramente lo que vi parresia ciencia ficción. Encontrarme a alguien enmascarado apuñalándola, le pego con tal fuerza que atravesó el brazo con el que se cubrió y alcanzar el estómago, se estaba preparando para una segunda acometida cuando me vio. Sin previo aviso se abalanzó sobre mí por supuesto que fui capaz de detener al extraño sin problemas, pero mientras combatíamos note un brillo en uno de los cuartos, cuando me distraje el aprovecho para empujarme e irse, lo hubiese seguido pero cuando note que el brillo del cuarto era fuego, tenía que sacar a mi hermana y alertar a su esposo (quien estaba organizando el sótano y por eso no escucho el escándalo del segundo piso.

Fin del flash back

Luna: entonces no sabes quien fue… ¿crees que estará bien mi mama?

Tío (me da hueva darle un nombre XD): ya que ella puso el brazo no creo que el cuchillo haya alcanzado a penetrar un órgano vital, estará bien

Llega el medico

Medico: la señora Camila estará bien, sin embargo creo que deberían saber que… tenía un bebe

Toda mi familia entro en shock

Medico: si tenía 2 meses de embarazo, lo notamos por el sangrado excesivo

Realmente no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso después, yo solo me enfrasque en un pensamiento VENGANZA

Con respecto a mi casa, pudieron parar el incendia a tiempo haciendo que los daños sean mínimos, el incendio fue provocado (no me digas¬¬) y comenzó en mi habitación extendiéndose levemente al corredor, como sea con esa última pista savia definitivamente quien era

(Al día siguiente)

Nicolas: Luna levántate en unas horas dejan salir a mama del hospital

Luna: …

Nicolas: sabes quien fue ¿verdad?

Luna: no

Nicolas: estas en una cuerda muy floja, cuida tus acciones

Luna: nadie se mete con mi familia

Nicolas: has lo que tengas que hacer, pero toda acción tiene su consecuencia

Luna: acepto las consecuencias

(Unas horas más tarde)

Ya estaba al frente de la casa de la perra de Carolina, ente a su garaje y vi su carro, no tan solo eso también vi la máscara ay dentro. HIJA DE PUTA, de acuerdo, veamos cómo le va sin casa.

Comencé a regar gasolina por ay pensando que ella no estaba, grave error

Carolina: que haces aquí

Cuando volteo a mirar noto una irada diferente en ella, además de que tenía un collar muy especial, podría jurar que brillaba

Carolina: es bueno que hayas llegad acá

Luna: MALDITA. ATACAME AMI, NO A MI FAMILIA

Carolina, te dije que ibas a sufrir, pero tu maldito tío, demoro las cosas demasiado

Luna: A TI QUE TE PA…

(La loca se lanzó con un cuchillo)

No me pudo dar más alegría, era obvio que ele ganaría en un combate o no…

Por algún motivo ella era fuerte, muy fuerte, y rápida... mientras más peleábamos más le brillaba el collar y más extraña era su mirada, me recordaba a cierto asesino con una sonrisa…

En medio de la pelea le arranque el collar y la apuñale en el brazo, cayó al piso indefensa, pero el collar, ese collar, me llamaba, no pude evitarlo y me lo puse

Luna: jajaja... jajajaj… JAJAJJAJA

Luna: la pequeña puta se cree importante porque es huérfana

Me le acercó al oído

Luna (susurrando): yo vi como mataban a tu hermana… y te atare a ti (risita)

La alcé con una sola mano le pegue en el estómago y la lleve al sótano, la ate con una cuerda y la comencé a cortar, los dedos, una mejilla, un pie…

Gritaba como nunca y cuando comenzó a desmayarse le eche un poco de la gasolina que avía traído, el ardor la re animo

Luna: mi hermano una vez me dijo que lo que arde de la gasolina no es la propia gasolina, sino los vapores que suelta, también me dijo que la mejor manera de que ardiera era dejarla un poco al aire fresco, ya sabes para que los vapores se expandan… bueno, vamos a comprobarlo (risita)

Carolina: (sollozos)

Luna: ya deja de lloriquear, dime no eras muy fuerte ayer (me le acerco a la cara) ¿no eras fuerte ayer? CUANDO MATATE AL BEBE DE MI MAMA

Carolina: lo siento (sollozo) fue un error, perdóname.

Luna: perdonarte... JAJAJAJJA

Luna: veras, entre las peores maneras de morir es morir quemado, en especial de esta manera. Primero te quemara la piel, llevando al límite el dolor que sentirás, ataque se te quemen todos los nervios, pero eso no te matara, morirás asfixiada, tus pulmones tragaran solo vapor caliente, posiblemente quemando tus pulmones muriendo finalmente por asfixia

En eso prendí un fosforo

Luna: y si te lo preguntas, si lo aprendí viendo televisión con mi hermano, pero tranquila pronto te reunirás con tu hermanita

Lanzo el fosforo y se comienza a incendiar la perra mientras grita

(Después, en mi casa)

Nicolas: las noticias dicen que la casa de Carolina se incendió, con ella adentro

Luna: ¿yo?

Nicolas: ella murió, clarinada

Luna: ¿yo?

Nicolas: fue mutilada

Luna ¿YYYYYY?

Nicolas: fui este tú…

Luna: si…

**Nicolas pov**

Definitivamente desde que entro a la casa, no era la misma, traía un collar extraño, con una joya que juro que alguna vez vi, pero bueno le han pasado muchas cosas, desidia ignorarla y ver las noticias, luego todo fue claro.

Ella no es así, debía detenerla

Luna: y ¿qué piensas hacer?

Nicolas: tú no eres así

Luna: ELLA SE LO MERESIA

Nicolas: TU NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIDIRLO. ADEMAS USASTE LO QUE TE DIJE PARA HACERLA SUFRIR

Luna: ¿A QUE TE REFIERES?

Nicolas: SU CUERPO SE CALCINO TOTALMETE, CASI CONSUME TOSDOS LOS HUESOS, GENERALMENTE CUANDO LE RIEGA GASOLINA A UNA PERSONA SE CALCINAN UNAS PARTES MAS QUE OTRAS Y QUEDAN FRAGMENTOS SI QUEMARSE TOTAL MENTE… TU… USASTE LO QUE APRENDISTE PARA QUE LA GASOLINA HICIESE SU MAXIMO EFECTO

Luna: los conocimientos son para usarse (con un tono sínico), ¿no dijiste tú que el conocimiento es poder?

Nicolas: SABES QUE NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO EN USAR LO QUE SAVES PARA DAÑAR...

Luna: ANDA PUES, DE TENME

Comencé a pelear con ella (siempre llevábamos espadas)

Denotando su amuleto, me di cuenta que era… uno de los objetos de los "HOLDERS" portadores de los 538 objetos que jamás deben ser reunidos. De esta información me entere leyendo un viejo libro, e la sección más antigua de la biblioteca, allí vi una imagen, exactamente igual a la de la figura que colgaba en el collar. Inmediatamente lo comprendí, estaba siendo controlada

Nicolas: estas siendo controlada hermana

Luna: ya deliras, hermanito

Solté mi espada

Nicolas: mátame, mátame si eres capaz

Lanzo su cuchillo a mi garganta, pero se detuvo en el último momento, me alivie

Ella se sentó a llorar, y el amuleto dejo de brillar, al parecer lo domo

Luna: yo nunca quise matarla

Nicolas: lo se

Luna: y ¿ahora que are?

Nicolas: tienes una misión muy importante. Cuidar de que ese objeto nunca cumpla con su propósito

Ella no entendió a que me refería

Luna: la policía no tardara en darse cuenta que fui ¿yo verdad?

Nicolas: seguramente alguna de las cámaras de la calle te gravó, así que tienes que irte

Luna: ¿adonde?

Nicolas: no se

Alguien abre la ventana

Slenderma: vendrá con migo

Nicolas: como viniste acá

Slenderman: esos objetos liberan un rastro de energía cuando son usado, lo seguí

Luna: ¿porque quieres que venga contigo?

Slenderman: los objetos nunca deben reunirse

Luna: si hablas del collar, quédatelo

Slenderman: ahora tus eres una buscadora, y los objetos que tengas nunca se despegaran de ti hasta que mueras

Luna: yo le quite el collar a Carolina cuando seguía viva

Slenderma: el objeto la controlaba a ella, era libre de escoger a su portador, sin embargo ahora tú lo controlas así que ya nadie te lo puede quitar

Luna: no soy muy buena en eso de controlar el collar, no lo quiero

Slenderman: no ay opción, te enseñare lo necesario

Luna: no tengo futuro acá…

Slendeman: tomare eso por un si

Nicolas: si ella va yo voy

Slenderman: de acuerdo

Luna: y ¿mis papas?

Nicolas: hablaremos con ellos, tú y yo Luna cuando lleguen del hospital

Luna: que les daremos

Nicolas: La verdad, que mataste a alguien y tienes que irte… implemente eso

Luna: pero

Nicolas: pero nada, te dije que tendrías consecuencias y las aceptaste

**HASTA AQUÍ OTRO CAPITULO: 3**

**Como es costumbre los dejare con los comentarios de los personajes, no duden en hacerles pregunta**

**Jeff: no pienso responder**

**YO: pos te obligo XD**

**Luna: será interesante ver que preguntan**

**Nicolas: cambiando de tema, las cosas se salieron de control**

**Luna: T.T no me lo recuerdes**

**Nicolas: por cierto ¿de dónde sacaste la gasolina?**

**Luna: la robe: 3**

**Nicolas: estabas muy molesta como para pensar en incendiarle la casa XD  
>Jeff: ajajja y sí que le dio su merecido<strong>

**Luna: no pretendía matarla…**

**Jeff: jajaj la verdad es que me superaste en locura**

**Nicolas: tú mataste a toda tu familia y quemaste a tu vecina… sin contar que Luna estaba poseída o_o**

**Luna: por cierto el fuego tarda mucho en propagarse, me dio tempo de sobra para salir de la casa**

**Nicolas: si el fuego no se propaga demasiado rápido horizontalmente, pero si se propaga más verticalmente porque…**

**Luna: no más clases pls.**


	5. viviendo con el enemigo

**Bueno 5 capitulo lo único que podre decir es que habrán nuevos personajes :3**

**Comenten lo que piensen de capitulo y disfrútenlo **

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**VIVIENDO CON EL ENEMIGO**

Luna pov

Slenderman se fue después de acordar con el que nos viniera a buscar dentro de 2 horas en el bosque, antes de irnos teníamos que tener la mínima delicadeza de hablar con mis padres, y decirles que paso. Mientras esperábamos nunca me sentí más incómoda, tenía que hablar con mis papas, prefería que mis padres se enteraran por mí y no por la prensa, es mejor que yo les contara que soy una asesina.

1 hora más tarde

Finalmente llegan mis padres y mi tío, yo estaba sentada en el sillón que da a la puerta, al lado mi hermano. No es necesario decir lo nerviosa que estoy.

Mama: hola hijos ¿cómo están?

Nicolas y me: bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

Mama: mejor

Nicolas: necesitamos hablar, con todos

(Los recién llegados toman asiento)

Luna: verán… yo… bueno…

Nicolas: tenemos que irnos de la casa

Mis familiares se sorprendieron (era de esperarse ¬¬), (además Nico hablo muy fríamente)

Luna: no es por ustedes, es por mí

Papas: ¿a qué te refieres hija?

Luna: bueno… es que…

Nicolas: tenemos que irnos pero antes tiene que saber que

Luna: yo mate a Carolina

(El resto de la familia con cara de OMG D: es una asesina)

Mama: ¿por eso es que se van?

Nicolas: las razón principal por la que tenemos que irnos no es porque luna quiera es capar de la poli, sin embargo era importante que lo supieran de ella primero

Papa: pero, pero porque

Nicolas: la razón, no importa, simplemente lo hiso, los detalles lo sabrá en el noticiero probablemente

Luna: tal vez los visite algún día, pero por hará tengo que marcharme

Sin más, nos levantamos, cogimos la maleta de las cosas de nicolas (porque las mías se quemaron junto con todas mis cosas ¬¬)

Y salimos por la parte, justo antes de cerrar hoy que mis padres hablaron

Papas: sabemos que no eres mala persona hija, serás bienvenida cuando vengas igual que tu Nico

Así, con lágrimas en los ojos salimos a la reserva natural

(Ya después en el punto de encuentro)  
>slenderman llego puntual y amablemente se ofreció a llevar la maleta. Nos adentramos un poco n el bosque y cuando pasamos un árbol.<p>

Nicolas: ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS?

Luna: PERO SI AUN ERA EL ATARDESER

Efectivamente, cuando cruzamos el árbol mágicamente se hiso de noche y los arboles eran diferentes.

Slenderma: obviamente mi casa no estaría justo en la reserva natural a la que entramos, simple mente los tele-transporte.

Efectivamente, al frente encontramos una choza, vieja y pequeña. Bueno ¿qué más alguien que vive solo? Lo realmente increíble es que cuando entramos, no era una simple choza. ERA UN APUTA MANSION con paredes blancas, pisos de mármol, corredores grandes. Miro asía tras y veo dos puertas muy grandes, echas de madera pulida, implemente algo digno de un rey

Nicolas: si tuviera que adivinar, ¿hiciste una pantalla con ilusión óptica?

Slenderman: así me evito visitas nocturnas

Slenderman: como sea… TODOS, VENGAN.

De las finas escaleras (con tapete rojo y todo ¬¬) salen… adivinaron, Creppymonster por doquier (-.-).l.

Sentí un sincero terror al verlos juntos, sin embargo su apariencia no era tan tétrica

Nina: holis :3

Tim: a este paso ni la mansión será lo bastante grande para toda la gente que traes XD

Masky: me como sea

Hoody: por lómenos se ven normales e.e

Ben: eso es más de lo que se puede decir de nosotros jejeje

Y por supuesto

Jeff: ¿! QUE CARAJOS HACEN ELLOS AQUÍ!?

Slenderman: son residentes

Jeff: ¬¬

Slenderman: y por lo que se ve Smile y Saly están de casería, volverán para la cena… creo

Slenderman, bueno chicos, como ellos dos son nuevos, les pido que pongan su mejor cara... hablo por ti Ben

Ben: ok ok ya voy por mis ojos falsos ¬¬

Luna: uf gracias a slender XD

Nicolas: creo que necesitare un mapa para llegar a mi cuarto

Slender, ah, si eso me acuerda tenemos que hacer un recorrido por mi humilde morada

Todos: ¬¬ Humilde, claaaaaro¬¬

Avanzamos un poco hasta quedarnos al frente de una silla con mantel, y todo un quite para servir él te, alrededor varias sillas y un sillón, supongo que es el recibidor.

Avanzamos un poco y encontramos una mesa larga, como la del cuadro de la última Sena, en su sentó unas velas, tenía un mantel blanco, con decoraciones alrededor, en cada puesto avía un trapo de seda bordeado, y siempre estaban puestos unos cubiertos con mago de oro e incrustaciones

Slenderman: como ven este es el comedor, recuerden dejar su plato en la cocina al acabar que aquí no ay sirviente

Nicolas: que no pudiste pagar una ¬¬

Slender, no la pude mantener viva ¬¬

Ben: LE PEDI CAFÉ Y ME LO DIO SIN ZURCAR

Slenderma: (suspiro) como sea… continuemos

Entramos por una puerta a la izquierda, la cocina, para ser breve, era como la de un restaurante profesional, con varias estufas, cuarto frio etc.

Slenderman: siempre van a encontrar comida fresca, así que cuando quieran pueden bajar a comer

Fuimos asía una puerta al fondo, avía una huerta, con todo e invernadero

Slenderman: mi huerta personal, solo yo entro aquí...

Nos devolvimos y subimos al segundo piso.

De frente nos encontramos con un salón gigantesco, lleno de video juegos, televisores y todo un sistema de teatro en casa conectado a un televisor gigantesco que se veía al fondo

Slenderman: el televisor del fondo solo lo usamos para ver películas grupalmente, o cuando estén solos en casa. Los otros televisores úsenlos cuando les plazca, pero pónganse los auriculares que ay debajo de ellos.

Efectivamente debajo de los televisores avían auriculares sin cables y gafas para 3D. Simplemente perfecto.

Subimos al tercer piso.

Slenderman: Finalmente las habitaciones.

Al fondo se veía una habitación con decoraciones, madera pulida y una letra en oro S. supuse de inmediato que era la aviación de slender

Slenderma: cada cuarto cuenta con su propio televisor, un computador, su red persona de wifi, una cama, un closet y varias consolas de videojuego con catálogo completo

Ben: todo eso lo pedí yo

Slenderman: no entiendo porque simplemente no les basta con tener todo el 2 piso para sus consolas

Ben: el 2 piso es pasa jugar grupalmente, los cuartos es para jugar solo, así de fácil

Slender: se me olvidaba: en el sótano ay varios cuartos, ya sabes máquinas de tortura y todo eso

Luna: lo normal en todas las casas ¬¬

Nicolas: y con tremenda mansión ¿! Donde carajos guardas los libros!?

Slenderman: tengo mi biblioteca personal, te dejare entra a leer un poco si quieres, pero solo cuando yo este

Nicolas: ¿puedo verla?

Slenderman: ok

Avanzamos hasta la habitación de Slender.

Slender: ah por cierto, tomen estas tarjetas de accesos, son temporales, mañana les traeré unas con sus fotos y nombres, además cuando entren a sus piezas tienen que registrar su huella dactilar

Nicolas: diablos, solo te falto que también hiciese revisión ocular

Slendermas: lo pensé, pero el problema es que

Ben: el problema es que no todos tenemos ojos ¬¬

Nicolas y luna: XD

Sin as distracciones, slenderman uso su tarjeta de acceso, puso su pulgar en una plaqueta y la puerta abrió,

El cuarto era bastante interesante, tenía un sillón, una chimenea y muchos libros. Además de su cama que era gigantesca.

Nicolas: O.O impresionante

Slenderman: y no lo has visto todo

Jalo un libro y se abrió una compuerta, era un ascensor, cuando este nos bajó después de un par de cuatro minutos (si así de bajo) me encontré con algo sorprendente

Slenderman: aquí mi mas preciado tesoro, una réplica exacta de la biblioteca de Alejandría, con todos los textos supuestamente perdidos, además de sus traducciones a idiomas más contemporáneos

Era una cosa gigantesca, tenía pinta de todo menos de biblioteca, además slenderman instaló un cielo falso que hacia parecer de día

Luna: OMG sí que es gigantesca, ¿qué piensas hermano?... ¿hermano?

Volteo a mirar y estaba arrodillado, casi llorando

Nicolas: ¡ES!..!ES! ¡HERMOSOS!

Comenzó a hacer reverencias hacia la biblioteca

Slenderman: si lo sé ¿quieres entrar?

Volteo a ver dónde se supone estaba mi hermano para ver su expresión… llano estaba, escucho un ruido a lo lejos

Nicolas: ¿! QUE ESPERAMOS?! (Ya estaba en la entrada)

No volví a ver a mi hermano el resto de la noche…

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, como ven es básicamente relleno XD, pero creo que era necesario. Espero les haya gustado y como es costumbre los dejo con los comentario de mis locos favoritos**

**Luna: slenderman como hiciste paz tener esa mansión**

**Slenderman: he vivido mucho tiempo así que colecte una fortuna, contrate a unos trabajadores y ya :3**

**Luna: a y ¿cómo hiciste para convencer a los trabajadores sin que salieran a correr?**

**Slenderman: muéstrales suficiente dinero y harán lo que pidas**

**Luna: que capitalismo tan horrible O.O**

**Slenderman: ¿verdad? O.O**


	6. en busca de los Holders

**Comentarios **

**Capítulo 6 *-* ps la verdad es que se me acabo la imaginación para lo de comentarios del autor XD así que solo disfrútenlo :3**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

EN BUSCA DE LOS HOLDERS

Luna pov

A pasado un tiempo desde que me mude a mi nuevo hogar, he aprendido cosas nuevas sobre un mundo antes ficticio para mi es realmente sorprendente pensar que…

Nicolas: ¡JA! ¡Por manco!

Ben: ¬¬

Masky: es un empate… de nuevo

Slenderman: a comer

Ben: luego te romperé la madre…

Y como siempre mi hermano y Ben con sus competencias en Halo antes del desayuno, bueno debo admitir, slenderman cocina de maravilla

Luna: como siempre delicioso ^-^

Jeff: como sea, Jack ¿listo para la cacería?

(Jack solo asiente)

Ben: los voy a acompañar

Jeff: como de costumbre no te pierdes una ida a Japón… ¿vas de compras o a matar?

Ben: ambas ^-^

Luna: yo quiero ir

Slender: no, hoy terminas tu entrenamiento

Luna: pero…

Slender: NO, además puedes ir cualquier día

Luna: maldito T.T

Jeff: alfan veremos si bales la pena

Bueno, tiene que saber dos cosas, 1. Para vivir en ese lugar ay que ser un crepy pasta (obviamente) o tener el nivel de enfermedad mental, por lo cual genero un poco de problemas para recibirme…

Flash back

Jeff: PERO SI ESTA MALDITA TANSOLO A MATADO A UNA PERSONA JAMAS PODRIA SER UNO DE NOSOTROS

Slender: ella si será uno de nosotros, pero no será una asesina

Sally: como así slendy?

Sendero: ella tiene uno de los objetos

Smile: no querrás volverla una…

Slenderman: si, ella será una buscadora

Smile: entiendo que ella sea diferente por sobreponerse al control de uno, pero ¿Cuántos más soportara?

Jeff: ¿de qué putas hablan?

Slenderman: la entrenare

Smile: ¿Cuánto?

Slender: un mes, y estará lista

Smile: así será, un mes, sino la mato

Jeff: DIJE QUE ¿DE QU PUTAS HABLAN?

Smile: DE LAS PIESAS MALDITAS

Jeff: esas cosas que tienen los holders?

Smile: yep

Jeff: pero controlar esas cosas ¿es realmente posible?

Slenderman: solo para algunos

Ben: pues con eso comprobamos que no tenías posibilidad de lograr tu cometido Jeff

Jeff: todo lo contrario, solo lo a echo más emocionante

Fin del flash back

No sé a qué se refiere con eso Jeff pero bueno, el caso es que al fin acaba el mes, hoy me toca conseguir otra de las piezas y sobrevivir a la psicosis. Todo en un hermoso día de trabajo ^-^… dios apiádate de mi alma T.T

Según el "slenderman, hoy buscaríamos al Holder del asco… baya que terrorífico XD

Slenderman e guiaba a la ubicación de dicha cosa, según el

Luna: y ¿porque mi hermano no va en mi lugar?

Slenderma: el si me cae bien ^-^, además necesito que me ayuden a terminar de traducir todos los textos

Luna: ajam. Tú has tenido más de 1000 años para traducir los textos

Slenderman: no estuve presente en todos esos años, y tenía que construir la replica

Luna: sobre eso, como ¿es que paso?

Slender: mi objetivo es evitar que zalgo alcance este plano de la realidad, por siglos simplemente destruía a sus medios sin embargo finalmente fueron bastante poderosos para matarme. Tiempo después, un niño que participaba en un extraño experimento, que lo llevo al filo de la muerte me ofreció su cuerpo a cambio de llevar su alma a un lugar donde al fin pudiese ser feliz

Luna: así que por eso ay dos versiones de tu existencia

Slenderman: digamos que si

Luna: y ¿Por qué existe tanta información suya en internet?

Slenderman: porque así lo dispuso zalgo

Luna: ¿?

Slenderman: los objetos que tienen los holders son los fragmentos del portal que alguna vez huso Zalgo para tratar de llegar, pese a que fue destruido necesita buscadores que lo reúnan la única manera es infestando sus mentes, la mejor forma para lograrlo es dándose a conocer y a todos nosotros, entre más nos conocen, mas cercanos somos a el

Luna: entonces si estas encontrar de zalgo ¿Por qué le obedeces?

Slenderman: fue la condición que he puso para dejarme sacar el alma de ese niño

Luna: entonces ¿porque quieres que sea buscadora?

Slenderman: los objetos se activan cada cierto tiempo, para dar su posición a los buscadores. Si alguien consigue un objeto este ya no será detectable, excepto cuando el buscador decida activarlos para sacarles provecho, pero aun así son más difíciles de detectar

Luna: entonces mi objetivo es conseguir objetos, paraqué los otros no los tengan

Slenderma: no, tu deber es conseguir objetos hasta que puedas detectar y acabar con los buscadores más fuertes, si los matas puedes quitarle sus objetos o dejarlos ay para que regresen a su sitio

Luna: si es tan importante evitar la reunión de esos objetos ¿Por qué no lo haces tú?

Slenderan: no puedo tocarlos

Mientras teníamos esta conversación llegamos al fin a una institución mental, por lo que me coto mi hermano, es el habitad natural de los Holders

Slenderman: debes saber que, todo lo que has leído de nosotros en internet, no es totalmente cierto, pero tampoco es totalmente falso. Lo que quiero decir es que aunque creas conocerlo que ay dentro, ten cuidado o no volverás a ver la luz del día

Luna: entiendo

Slender: sin más preámbulos as lo que te dije y saldrás intacta

Entre a la recepción y pregunte por el Holder del asco, la encargada simplemente se vomita en el cubo de basura de al lado, un guardia se me que lo siga, llegue a una puerta su número, 13 es como si ya lo hubiese visto antes, como sea respire hondamente y entre cuando di un paz para avanzar, resbale en un tobogán de textura viscosa, y color rosado. Como una garganta. Posteriormente caí en un lugar que parecía un el interior de un estómago, digiriendo comida, esquive trozos de porquería que caían enzima mío, saltaba de lado en lado para que el ácido que circundaba no me tocara, el olor que ay allí dentro me sofocaba, era como oler vómito, pero tenía que concentrarme, la puerta no tardara en caer

¡Hay esta!

Callo un a puerta, antes de que el ácido la desistiera, la abrí y pase por ella. Al otro lado solo avían hermosas paredes blancas, mire al frente una mujer, creo, me miro con esa mirada psicópata que me recordó al asesino sonriente… pero mis pensamientos no duraron mucho, ella se me abalanzo con una velocidad inhumana, frene sus ataques con mis dagas, pero arremetía excesivamente rápido, antes de que me despellejara alcance a preguntar ¿Qué consideras puro? Ella se detuvo, abrió la boca, me miro, trato de gesticular una palabra, y antes de pasar algo más me aleje de ella y cerré los ojos y los abrí una vez termine de escuchar el desagradable ruido de una personas vomitando, mi meta avía sido cumplida, recogí la píldoras y cuando me dispuse a salir... claro no podía ser tan fácil

Guardia y encargada: ¿tan pronto te vas? (mientras pronuncian esas palabras su apariencia cambia de manera grotesca, pasando de un par de personas, a unos entes con intestino expuesto, y bocas gigantescas escupiendo asido

Sin más me abalance sobre ellos con mi espada, restos demonios escupían asido, pero conseguí evadir sus disparos y atravesarlos con un corte limpio, sabía que eso no los detendría por mucho, pero si lo suficiente para correr a la puerta y salir

Slenderman: ¡felicidades! lo conseguiste, vamos a casa, necesitas una ducha

Luna: y pronto

Ya en la mansión, tome un descanso, me duche y me puse a jugar con Nicolas gta V tenía que divertirme ahora, porque pasare una muy mala noche

**Hasta aquí otro cap. : D en este caso fue menos enfocado en los diálogos, ¿les gusto?**

**Jeff: y ¿Por qué la protagonista tiene que ser ella?**

**Yo: solo por ahora Jeff. Ya llegara tu momento**

**Luna: ¿piensas matarme?**

**Yo: aun no**

**Luna: ¿Cómo que aún no?**

**Yo: ^-^ solo tienes que saber que todos tendrán su momento de protagonismo**

**Luna: solo no me mates pls**


	7. psicosis

Cap. 7

**Disculpen por las demoras pero eso de la navidad he estado ocupado, como sea les prometo un especial para el 24 como recompensa, dicho disfruten el cap. y díganme como les pareció: #**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**PSICOSIS**

(/La escena comienza con Luna en una habitación oscura, escucha pasos y susurros pero la oscuridad es tal que no es capaz de ver nada /)

¿?: Missit me Dominus

¿?: Missit me Dominus

Cada vez las voces son más claras

¿?: Missit me Dominus

¿?: Missit me Dominus

Luna: ¿Quiénes Son?

¿?: Tú nos conoces (risitas)

¿?: ¿Porque te cansaste de jugar? (risitas)

¿?: Vamos, juega con nosotros

Luna: ¿dónde están?

¿?: Hemos estado todo el tiempo aquí, e este rincón oscuro

¿?: No te da vergüenza

Luna: que quieres decir

¿?: No te agás la inocente

¿? No nos hemos olvidado de ti

¿? Es hora de jugar un poco

(/Comienzan a sonar relámpagos, la luz de los rayos ilumina brevemente el lugar, parece una casa y al frente dos figuras, parecen humanas, solo se alcanza a apreciar su carencia de cuencas en los ojo/)

Luna: nunca los he visto

(/Los extraños se acercan mas a luna, dejado ver que de sus ojos brota una especie de brea o alquitrán/)

Las entidades sonríen

¿?: Que comience el juego

**Luna pov**

Despierto de un brinco en mi cama, ¿qué diablos era eso?, que pesadilla más inquietante, era, era tan real…

(/Suenan gritos afuera de la aviación/)  
>¡MI HERMANO!<p>

Cojo un cuchillo y salgo al corredor, a mano derecha, al lado de las escaleras, mi hermano sujetado por… por… ¿por mí?

Sí, no estoy segura de como pero esa soy yo, una figura demacrada de mí, con una risa psicópata, una mirada cruel y sus manos, cubiertas de ese mismo alquitrán…

Nicolas: ¡HERMANA!

(/Nicolas es apuñalado por la "otra "luna/)

Luna: ¡MALDITA!

Me abalanzó y la apuñalo, de su pecho solo sale esa sangre negra y espesa, su cara cambia, ha perdido los ojos, y su sonrisa es antinaturalmente grande

Nicolas: o hermana ¿Cómo pudiste?

No es posible, Nicolas se levantó como si nada, pero el ya no era mi hermano, ahora tenía el mismo aspecto que la otra, unos ojos sin cuencas choreando esa sangre negra y espera sonriendo con esa anti naturalidad.

Luna: ¿Qué te han echo?

Nicolas: la pregunta es ¿Qué me as echo?

El terror me tumba, y me arrastro de espaldas, asía mi cuarto viendo como "yo" y "mi hermano" avanzan, cuando me choco con algo por detrás, miro que me detiene, tales sea ayuda

Luna: pa… ¿papas?

Lo mismo. Ahora se que todo lo que quiero o quise está plagado por esa nueva apariencia

Papas: ¿Qué nos hiciste?

Luna: yo no hice nada

Nicolas y "luna "se acercan

Nicolas: ¿Qué me insiste?

Luna: ¡YO NO TE ARIA DAÑO!

"Luna": tú los condenaste, nosotros los condenamos

Luna: YO NO E ECHO NADA

"luna": tu no pudiste protegerlos, de los Holders ¡es tu culpa!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡CALLENSE! (entre sollozos)

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡DEJENME!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: ¡piedad!

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: por… por favor (se siente cada vez más cansada)

Todos: es tu culpa luna, tú nos hiciste esto, tú te hiciste esto

Luna: y-y-y… yo… piedad... no-no- por… por-fa…

(Se desmalla)

Luna: ¡AAAA!

Nicolas: ¿Qué paso hermana?

Luna: ¿?... ¿hermano? ¿Estás bien? (se le lanza en un abraso)

Nicolas: sí, estoy bien, solo vine a tu cuarto porque me preocupaba que te pasara algo, ya sabes, por lo de los Holders

Luna (aun abrasándolo): ahora estoy bien

(Se escuchan golpes en la puerta)

Nicolas: yo abro

(/Mientras abre la puerta, le empujan, entra una figura con capucha, y un cuchillo/)

Luna: ¡Que quieres!

¿?: ¡Pelea!

Luna: ¡con gusto!

(Luna se levanta y trata de golpear al oponente con un puño)

¿?: Eres lenta

(Luna le lanza una patada, el sujeto de nuevo la detiene)

¿?: Eres débil (la apuñala)

Nicolas: ¡hermana! (se abalanza sobre el encapuchado)

Luna: ¡no lo hagas!

(/El encapuchado sujeta a nicolas del cuello, lo levanta del suelo asfixiándolo en el proceso

De la mano con la que lo agarra, sale la sangre negra, recorriendo su brazo y subiendo a la cara de nicolas/)

Nicolas: ¡ayuda!

(Luna esta inmóvil por el dolor, ve como su hermano es absorbido poco a poco por esa espesa mancha)

Nicolas: ¡luna!

Luna: ¡hermano!

(/Luna se levanta, pero con un gesto en la mano el extraño hace que luna se siente, quedando inmóvil viendo como su hermano muere, poco a poco/)

Luna: ¡porque lo haces!

Luna: ¡DETENTE!

Luna: ¡PORFAVOR, MATAME AMI!

Luna: ¡NO! ¡NO! NO LO MATES

(/Después de dejar el cadáver inerte de nicolas, la figura se acerca, agarra a luna y repite el proceso/)

¿?: No poses suficientes, por eso no vales nada

Luna: (con dificultad para respirar o hablar) que- que dices

¿?: No vales la pena, tan solo tienes dos

¿?: ¿Porque no conseguiste más? ¿Te da miedo?

Luna: S-si

¿?: TU MIEDO LOS Ha MATADO

Sin más la sangre negra ahoga a luna

/ /

**Nicolas pov**

Mi hermana nos e siente bien, fui a buscarla al cuarto a ver como había amanecido, la vi sentada en la cama, en posición fetal susurrando "soy débil" "morirán si no los tengo" "los necesito a todos"

Trate de hablar con ella, pero su mirada basa me indicaba que su mente no estaba con migo, la sacudí un poco asta sacarla del transe

Luna: ¿esto?... ¿Dónde?... ¿Quién?...

Nicolas: ¿estás bien?

Luna: ¿Quién eres?

Nicolas: ¿no me reconoces?

Luna: ¿Cómo sé que eres mi hermano?

Nicolas: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Luna: ya no sé lo que es real (entre sollozos)

Nicolas: tranquila, ya paso (la abrazo)

Luna: ¡Mentira! (Se despega de mi abrazo) siempre pasa, despierto y veo como todos mueren ¡POR MI! ¡PORQUE SOY DEVIL!

Nicolas: son pesadillas

Luna: ¡y de nuevo despierto!, ¡y trato de ayudarlos, lo juro! Pero no puedo, todo siempre es igual… perdóname (llorando)

Por lo que parece ha tenido más de 150 sueños, todos con un mismo patrón, sus seres queridos muertos, y por lo que ella describe demonios sin ojos con una sonrisa digna de Jeff

Llame a slenderman para que me ayudara ¿su respuesta?

Slenderman: no puedo ayudarla si no su pera esa etapa por ella misma, nadie podrá hacer nada

No la dejare a su suerte, ella debe superar esto, y la ayudare

Pase todo el día cuidando de ella, le traje comida, el arrope y la calmaba cada vez que recordaba sus pesadillas, al final del día no quería dormir ¿Cómo culparla?

Luna: no me dejar, no soportare otra noche así

Nicolas: estaré aquí...contigo, hermana

No durmió por 4 días, finalmente callo a los brazos de Morfeo, yo estaba tan cansado como ella, pero debo cuidar su sueño, necesita descansar

/

(/Luna despierta en un cuarto, el mismo en el que comenzó su tortura la ves pasada, pero en esta ocasión la habitación estaba iluminada. La habitación estaba decorada con un tono rosa en las paredes, una cama llena de muñecos de oso, al lado e la cama una mesita de noche, con una lámpara en forma de unicornio, en la pared e al fondo una biblioteca pequeña y un armario yendo ropa además de muchos juguetes, finalmente como cereza en el pastel en el centro se encontraba una mesa en la que había un jueguito de te/)

Luna: ¿esta, esta es mi vieja aviación?

¿?: Nos alera que la recuerdes, aquí éramos felices

Luna: ¿quiénes son? ¿Dónde están?

¿?: Aquí estamos, siempre hemos estado

(Luna mira al frente y nota dos figuras, una idéntica a la otra, excepto por el pelo, que era más largo en la figura de la derecha, por todo lo demás eran iguales, incluso en su cara sin ojos y gran sonrisa)

Luna: ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

¿?: Jugábamos aquí, ¿no lo recuerda? Antes de la mudanza

¿?: Era un apartamento pequeño aunque lo bastante grande para que tú y tu hermano tuviesen cuartos separados

Luna: si si recuerdo algo la habitación, pero era muy joven, no la recuerdo en detalle

¿?: Nosotros si

Luna: si aquí jugaba con ustedes, eso significa que son…

¿?: Al fin te das cuenta

¿?: Pero es hora de seguir jugando (extiende aún más su sonrisa diabólica)

Luna: ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO!

**Y SE ACABO: D**

**Como lo notaron es un capitulo bastante oscuro, es el principio de la senda tortuosa que recorrerá Luna, ¿se resistirá sus pesadillas? O ¿su mente sucumbirá a la tortura?**

**Jeff: boto por la segunda**

**Sally: igual**

**Smille Dog: yo también**

**Ben: yep la segunda**

**Luna ¬¬ cuanta fe **


	8. amigos?

Notas del autor

Oaaa

**Disculpen prometí un especial navideño pero bueno, la verdad es que no se me ocurrió que escribir, quería hacer algo que involucrara a los creppys que habitan la mansión (los tengo muy olvidado) pero con las personalidades que tienen, no casa muy bien (no me imagino a él gran Jeff the killer, o a eyesless Jack cantando lo vello de la vida y el amor a los demás) también pensé en que Luna y Nicolas se juntaran con su familia para la navidad, pero además de cliché no abarcaría mucho.**

**Por estos contratiempos no alcance a enviar el fic antes de las 8, y luego me toco irme con mi familia y hasta hace poco regrese a casa… por todos estos contratiempos simplemente el cap. 8.**

**Sin más preámbulos que comienza el cap. 8 (y perdón por lo del especial, pero no les quiera entregar algo mediocre)**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

¿AMIGOS?

Nicolas pov

Nicolas: no sé cuánto más pueda aguantar mi hermana

Slenderman: considerando como van las cosas, esperemos que se recupere pronto, ninguna persona puede aguantar tanto tiempo

Jeff: por favor, solo lleva 5 días, y considerando que tres de ellos no durmió, solo ha tenido dos pesadlas la pobre bebe

Slenderman: tú no entiendes, el tiempo que la han torturado es absurdo, hablamos que el 90% no aguantarían ni una noche

Ben: ¿tan grave es?

Smille: hablamos de torturas psicológicas que no son de este mundo

Sally: deberíamos hacerle un rico desayuno cuando despierte, ya sabes, para que se sienta mejor

Nicolas: no creo que eso baste, pero gracias por tu intensión

Toby: ¿Qué crees que es lo que está viendo?

Slenderman: algo que no le deseas ni a tu peor enemigo, te lo aseguro.

Smille: supongo que con esto ya cumplirá otro requisito la niña

Nicolas: ¿Cuál?

Ben: estar traumada, por supuesto XD

Nicolas: no me jodas -.-

De repente Jeff se levantó tenso de la mesa, agarro su cuchillo y se disponía a irse

Nicolas: ¿Qué te pasa?

Jeff: los veo luego muchacho… pero… ya es hora… el deseo, el deseo es intenso

Note como su mirada se llenaba más y más de esa característica locura, sus ojos se enrojecían, su pupila se dilataba, se movía de manera más errática, como si lo drogara

Slenderman: ok, ¿vuelves para la cena?

Jeff: jeje… hoy seré el chef de la receta del caos, y mis invitados… saldrán… sonriendo… ajajaj JAJAJAJA

(Jeff se va)

Nicolas: ¿Qué carajos le pasa?

Ben: te dije, todos tenemos nuestros traumas

Toby: todos menos tu

Nicolas: y prefiero que sea así, además si esta casa esta llena de degenerados debería haber alguien que mantuviera su cordura, ya saben, para equilibrar las cosas

Slenderman: bonita filosofía del Ying y el Yang

Nicolas: como sea, tengo que seguir haciendo guardia en el cuarto de mi hermana, por cierto, gracias por despertarme Sally

Subí al cuarto de mi hermana, estaba sudando y temblando, trate de despertarla, pero era imposible, como están las cosas realmente slender estaba en lo cierto, si ella no sale sola de ese infierno, nadie lo hará

/ / / /

¿?: Bienvenida luna

Luna: ¿quién eres?

¿?: Tu dueño

Luna: no le pertenezco a nadie

¿?: Lo aras

Luna: jodete

¿?: ¿Quieres seguir con la tortura?, créeme ellos quieren seguir jugando

Luna: …

¿?: Eso supuse, por ahora, despierta

/ / / / /

Nicolas pov

Mi hermana al fin habré los ojos

Luna: ¿hermano?

Nicolas: al fin despiertas

Luna: ya se quienes me torturan

Nicolas: ¿?

Luna: ¿recuerdas cual fue nuestra primera casa?

Nicolas: ajam

Luna: ¿recuerdas con quienes jugaba?

Nicolas: … me estás diciendo…. Que son…. ¿Tus amigos imaginarios?

Luna: ridículo ¿no crees?

Nicolas: ya nada me parece ridículo, levántate, báñate y nos vemos en la biblioteca

Luna: ¿crees que nos deje entrar?

Nicolas: espero

Sin más, Salí a hablar con slender, no me costó convencerlo y como fue acordado luna llegó a la gran biblioteca, yo la esperaba con unos libros, traducciones de papiros antiguos

Luna: y ¿ahora que?

Nicolas: la verdad es que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo y leer algo, para pensar

Luna: ¬¬

Nicolas: no me mal intérpretes, si te voy a ayudar, derecho tengo una idea

Luna: habla porfa

Nicolas: es simple, si ellos alguna vez fueron tus amigos, tal vez puedas razonar con ellos

Luna: ellos ya no son lo que eran

Nicolas: pero, toda persona siempre conserva algo de su pasado, algo de su ser y supongo que debe funcionar con personas imaginarias

Luna: no funcionara

Nicolas: es lo único que se me ocurre, creo que ellos actúan de puente, entre los holders y tu mente, si consiguieras aliarte con ellos, cerrarías esa puerta

Luna: pero ellos tienen un aura muy oscura

Nicolas: la oscuridad no significa maldad, solo significa enfrentarse a lo desconocido

Luna: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Nicolas: todos se imaginan el alma con una paleta de colores, ente más cerca del blanco, más puro y entre más cerca del negro, más diabólico. Yo no creo en tal cosa, así como la luz enceguece y destruye. La oscuridad te envuelve te da privacidad y también significa estar inmenso en lo desconocido

Luna: entonces tú ves el alma ¿de qué manera?

Nicolas: veo el alma como un lienzo, tú lo pintas a tu manera, le atribuyes imágenes y colores, hasta sentirte representado, dime ¿Quién se sentiría cómodo con un lienzo en blanco? ¿O manchado de negro, al puto que no se ve nada? El blanco y negro son matices, que habitan en los colores, les podemos atribuir las propiedades que queramos a nuestros colores.

Luna: y ¿cómo podrías ver el bien o mal de una persona?

Nicolas: el bien y el mal, son subjetivos para cada cultura es algo diferente, nadie es totalmente bueno o totalmente malo, cada uno encuentra su propio equilibrio, eso es lo bonito de las personas, verlas y aprender nuevos colores y ver nuevos lienzos

Luna: en este momento siento que mi alma es pintada por alguien

Nicolas: todas las personas dejamos nuestro pincelazo en los demás, depende de ti decidir si unirlo a tu obra, o desaparecerlo

Luna: siento que ese lienzo ya no es el mío

Nicolas: pues recupéralo, o hazte otro

Luna pov

Esto será un infierno, pero tal vez consiga amigos nuevo, o viejos amigos o que simplemente me vuelva loca :D ¬¬

Bueno, no pensemos en eso por ahora luna, tengo que descansar mi cerebro así que ¿Qué mejor que jugar un poco en el play 4?

12 horas más tarde

Nicolas: luna duerme ¬¬

Luna: no quiero

Nicolas: sé que las pesadillas son fuertes pero…

Luna: Pero ese es el problema, no sabes la tortura que sufrí, trato de olvidar, trato de olvidar esas montuosidades pero siento como rompen mi mente, siento como cada vez estoy más cerca de dejar de ser yo y meda miedo… mucho miedo

Nicolas: sé que tienes miedo, pero entre más rápido resuelvas esto, menos tortuosa será tu senda, te prometo que la próxima ves seré yo el que busque un objeto de los Holders

Luna ¡No! No entiendes, tu eres el ancla que me mantiene cuerda, tú tienes que seguir siendo como eres, eres el único que me ha rescatado de la locura ¿recuerdas? Sin ti me hubiese convertido en una asesina con el primer objeto que tuve y ahora me estas ayudando mucho. Dime ¿Qué harás cuando lo tengas? Definitivamente necesitaras ayuda y ¿Quién te ayudara? ¿Yo? ¿Estando así?

Nicolas: pero, no quiero verte sufrir

Luna: tú dijiste que tenía que aceptar las consecuencias del camino que escogí

Nicolas: no esperaba esto

Luna: eso no cavia el hecho de que lo que dijiste fuese verdad, ayúdame a seguir, para que al final de la senda siga siendo yo

Nicolas: de acuerdo, pero tienes que dormir, yo estaré a tu lado

Luna: … ok

Y así fue, apenas toque la cama, el sueño me consumió rápidamente, volviendo a aquel lugar, aquella vieja casa de los recuerdos

Luna: de nuevo acá, ¿Dónde están? ¿Dónde están Yume y Esperanza?

¿?: Ya no nos llamamos así

¿?: Pero nos alegra que ya nos reconozcas

Luna: entonces ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

¿?: Mi nombre es mortem

Él era Yume, solía llevar camiseta manga corta de colores claros, un jean y un par de tenis, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello café siempre imaginaba muchas cosas, por lo que casi siempre andaba en las nubes. Pero él está muerto, en su lugar se encuentra Mortem, su vestimenta avía cambiado un poco, ahora llevaba una chaqueta de jean(oscuro) una camisa negra y pantalones de jean (oscuros) y unos tenis, su cara pálida, con una sonrisa siniestra y cuencas varias que derraman sangre negra y espesa.

¿?: Mi nombre es Dementia

Ella era esperanza antaño vestía como una muñeca ya saben el clásico peinado cola de caballo aunque su pelo es negro, una falda rosa, etc. Sus ojos eran azules, un poco oscuros, siempre sonreía y le veía el lado bueno a las cosas. Pero ahora era Dementia vistiendo un copia del vestuario y cara de Morten, además de eso se soltó el pelo.

Cabe aclarar, que ya no eran niños pequeños, al parecer los amigos imaginarios crecen como uno O.O

Luna: ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿No éramos amigos?

Morten: Puf, ¿después de que nos olvidaste?

Dementia: cada vez nos fuiste alejando poco a poco, tratábamos de gritar para llamar tu atención, pero tú, nos fuiste olvidando

Luna: eso pasa cuando la gente crese, no era nada personal

Morten: el problema no fue que nos olvidaras, sino lo contrario, que nos recordaras, a medias, vagamente. No nos dejaste morir, pero tampoco nos diste vida, encerrándonos con tus recuerdos mas antiguos, aquí, solos, a oscuras, durante tantos años ni siquiera nos podíamos mover, o hablar entre nosotros, ¿¡SABES LO TORTUOSO QUE FUE!?

Luna: no tenía idea

Dementia: no hoyamos nada, no escuchábamos nada, no veíamos nada, no sentimos nada, excepto soledad y terror ¿sabes lo demencial que fue?

Luna: debió ser horrible, pero si estaban en ese limbo como fue que volvieron

Morten: él nos ha enviado

Dementia: mi señor nos ha enviado

Morten: el que espera detrás de la pared

Dementia: y a de cantar la canción del fin de los días

Luna: ¡Zalgo!

Morten: como sea ya es tiempo de jugar

Luna: ¡espera!, lo que les hice fue inconsciente, si no los deje morir es porque en el fondo los extrañaba, nunca les hubiese querido hacer daño

Morten: el daño ya está hecho

Luna: chicos, piénsenlo, ustedes jamás me hubiesen hecho esto, están influidos por Zalgo, tienen que liberarse

Demetria: ya es muy tarde, nuestro trato esta echo

Morten: pero antes debemos cobrar nuestra venganza

Luna: su venganza, ¿eso fue lo que les prometió Zalgo?

Morten: Nos prometió nuestra muerte y descanso, a cambio debíamos entregarte

Luna: entonces me cambiaron por su muerte ¿así de cruel es el olvido?

Dementia: tú no entiendes, lo que hace el olvido

Luna: pero lo estoy viendo ahora mismo, chicos, vuelvan a lo que eran, a ser mis mejores amigos

Dementia: ¿y que nos olvides? ¿OTRA VES?

Morten: tus viejos amigos ya no están, solo quedamos nosotros, sus cascarones vacíos

Luna: mi hermano dice que siempre se puede cambiar

Dementia: él está loco

Luna: pero así son las mejores personas

Morten: deja tus niñadas

Luna: vamos, sé que Yume y Esperanza siguen ay

Morten y Dementia: ¡Nunca nos vuelvas a llamar así!

Luna: pero…

Morten y Dementia: ¡es hora de jugar!

Luna: ¡ágamos un trato!

M Y D: ¿?

Luna: no jueguen conmigo, sino junto a mí

M Y D: interesante propuesta

Luna: ¿amigos?

**Hasta aquí el cap., como notaran lo hice más largo para que valiera la pena la demora, sin más solo les pido que me escriban si les gusto y feliz navidad**


	9. tiempo de jugar

**Oa!**

**Cap. 9**

**Para antes de fin de año quiero entrégales este cap. (solo espero alcanzar), en este cap. veremos que paso con el trato que Luna ofreció a Morten y Dementia.**

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Tiempo de jugar :3**

Nicolas: entonces, como te fue

Luna: ya hable con mis captores, y los convencí de llegar a un acuerdo

Nicolas: y ¿funciono?

Luna: ps estas ves me torturaron solo 1/3 de la cantidad de pesadillas habituales

Nicolas: cambió de que

Luna: ya nunca me sentiré sola :3

Nicolas: ¿liberarte del 66.66% de las pesadillas cambió de un poco de tu cordura?

Luna: no voy a enloquecer solo por estar acompañada siempre

Nicolas: todos necesitamos debes en cuando un rato a solas para pensar

Luna: ya lo resolveré

Nicolas: también significa que ellos sabrán todo de ti, te conocerán incluso mejor de que tú misma

Luna: ¿y?

Nicolas: el conocimiento es poder

Luna: un poder que compartiremos los tres

Nicolas: me, supongo que si, como sea hermana, hoy te ves más descansada que antes

Luna pov

Des pues de esta conversación m hermano sale de mi cuarto, y yo procedí a alistarme para tomar la ducha, es extraño saber que nunca volveré a tener un momento de intimidad en la vida

Morten: un pequeño precio que pagar

Y al parecer tampoco en mis pensamientos

Dementia: hacemos parte de ti ahora

Morten: Nicolas ahora es más cercano a ti

Dementia: es lógico, si no estábamos nosotros ¿Quién jugaría con ella?

Luna: y ¿qué hacían para divertirse cuando estaba despierta antes?

Dementia: hablábamos

Morten: sobre ti

Luna: ¿?

Dementia: hablábamos de como enloquecerías, del como la soledad te consumiría

Morten: como morirías y dejarías de existir

Luna: no se supone que querían entregarme a Zalgo

Morten: las personas también mueren cuando su voluntad es doblegada y su personalidad se pierde, poco a poco por la adversidad

Dementia: la locura también significa muerte

Luna: ¿es ese el significado de la locura? ¿La muerte a la razón?

Dementia: no es tan sencillo como eso, ¿acaso no es la razón otra forma de locura?

Luna: explícate

Dementia: imagínate el mundo actual, los países más poderosos siempre ese vive amenazando constantemente, mostrando sus nuevos inventos, creando nuevas armas, cada vez más letales y precisas

Luna: ¿qué tiene que ver con la razón?

Dementia: ¿para qué crees que existen esas armas?

Luna: para destruir

Dementia: para la razón, esas armas existen para mantener la paz y salvar vidas

Luna: no tiene sentido

Dementia: un país tiene esas armas para que no les ataque el otro y viceversa, las mantiene como amenazas para evitar una guerra, ellos no quieren una guerra porque las armas de sus rivales simplemente acabarían con la vida de los habitantes de su país, entonces esas armas son n recordatorio de porque, aun cuando ay fuertes diferencias políticas, no comienzan su tercera guerra mundial

Luna: me dices que las armas son solo para amenazar

Dementia: como ves esa lógica enferma que vive la sociedad es gracias a la razón, ¿armas para mantener la paz?, ¿no es acá una locura?

Luna: tal vez pero eso no prueba nada

Dementia: te daré otro ejemplo, porque crees que ay pobreza en el mundo

Luna: ¿porque?

Dementia: muy sencillo sino, no existirían los ricos, los ricos necesitan a los pobres como una extensión de su fuerza, los necesitan para sentirse bien

Luna: por favor

Dementia: muchos ricos han tenido que gastar décadas de su vida en amasar esa fortuna ¿Por qué? porque para la razón, entre mas tengas as feliz eres, pero cuando amasan esa fortuna, se sienten varios, han perdido mucho tiempo, tiempo que no gastaron en su hijos o familia, entonces ¿en qué hacen? Van a un centro de caridad y donan dinero, como diciendo "mi tiempo le es útil a alguien más" o simplemente miran en la calle y ven a un mendigo y dicen "al menos yo soy más feliz que el"

Luna: pero esa lógica de la que tú hablas solo ocurre porque la sociedad así loa enseñado

Dementia: y ¿acaso la sociedad no se basa en funciones lógicas?

Luna: si pero…

Dementia: eso quiere decir que lo que enseña la lógica es dictaminada por la razón

Luna: no, es dictaminado por quienes si quieren mostrarlo

Dementia: los que dirigen las sociedades usan argumentos que suenen razonables a los demás, para sí convencerlos

Luna: ay veces solo tienen que usar su poder

Dementia: el poder que ellos tienen se los dan otras personas, esas otras personas fueron convencidas por alguna clase de razonamiento ¿o no?

Luna: entonces la locura y la razón son lo mismo

Dementia: cada cara de la moneda está atada a la otra y aunque son la misma moneda, las caras no son iguales

Dementia: la locura se encuentra en todo, incluso en la clásica rutina que hace a las personas tan infelices, incluso se encuentra en cada decisión pasional que tomas y cada acción que te hace feliz, pero así mismo, la razón existe en cada cosas, en la clásica rutina que sin ella no podrías vivir puesto a que tú la has forjado, en cada decisión pasional en la que son tus emociones las que dan los mejores argumentos, la locura y la razón sirven para los mismo, pero no son iguales

Luna: lo que dices no tiene sentido

Dementia: ¿será porque estas muy loca, o muy cuerda?

En lo que duro esa conversación, me bañe, me vestí y ya estaba bajando a desayunar, yo seguía discutiendo con Dementia hasta que me encontré con los demás

Ben: Hola luna

Luna: Holis :3

Sally: te ves mejor

Luna estoy mejor

Dementia: por lómenos hasta que duermas

Luna (mentalmente): cállate ¬¬

Morten: déjala por ahora, veamos cómo se comporta con sus amigos

Luna: ¿Dónde está sonrisas?

Smille: aquí

Luna: no tu no

Ben: ha!, Jeff

Slender: supongo que todavía en California

(Jeff entra a la casa con su sudadera llena de sangre al igual que sus pantalones y su rostro)

Jeff: tengo sueño, no me molesten

Slenderman: no te acuestes con esa ropa si, osino tú mismo serás el que la ve las sabanas

Nicolas: por cierto ¿Cómo haces para comprar la comida?

Slenderman: la robo por las noches, o acaso crees que alguien me la vendería

Nicolas: supongo que es razonable

Slender: por cierto dentro de poco tienen que pagar la renta

Nicolas: ¿?

Slender: todos pagan una cuota por vivir aquí

Nicolas: ¿Por qué?

Slenderman: necesito pagar la luz, teléfono, internet, gas, agua y reponer cualquier pieza fina que alguien rompa (lo último lo dice dirigiéndose a ben)

Ben: fue un accidente

Sally: te dije que era malo jugar golf en la casa

Masky: aunque fue divertido

Slender: a ustedes les cobro extra ¬¬

Nicolas: como se supone que te pague

Hoodie: ¿cómo crees que le pagamos nosotros?

Toby: robando

Nicolas: entonces ¿porque solo son conocidos por ser asesinos?

Ben: robamos solo efectivo, que vemos por ay así que es difícil que noten que falto algo

Hoodie: y los policías no se fijan mucho en eso, sino, ya sabes, en el cadáver

Nicolas: ¿Cuánto me toca robar?

Slenderman: como va un mes tarde, y son tú y tu hermana, son… 1000 dólares

Nicolas: será mejor que salga a buscarlos ya ¬¬

Morten: que amigos tan peculiares los tuyos

Me sobresalté un poco, ya se me avía olvidado que estaban ¬¬

Nicolas: ¿tas bien?

Luna: si

Dementia: ya Morten deja que la niña coma

Luna (mentalmente): no soy una niña

Sally: estoy aburrida ¿jugamos algo hoy?

Nicolas: ¿algo como qué?

Slender: que tal algo como… softcombat

Ben: yo estaba pensando algo mas como paintball

Toby: ¿y si juntamos las dos?

Nicolas: WTF?

Tobby: se supone que todos somos relativamente agiles y rápidos, lo bastante como para poder jugar ambas al tiempo

Sally: y cuáles son las reglas

Ben: Cualquier golpe en el pecho o la espalda y quedas fuera

Toby: y si te dan en el brazo o pie no los puedes usar: 3

Nicolas: ¿muy realista no lo creen?

Slender: de echo me gusta la moción, así entrenamos un poco nuestros reflejos

Luna: pero que nadie use sus poderes para que sea justo

Slender, Sally, Jack: ok

Smille: yo estaré viendo que nadie haga trampa :3

Jeff: ¡YO ME ANOTO! (estaba en las escaleras bajando a rápidamente)

Luna: ¿no te ibas a dormir?

Jeff: esa es mi frase ¬¬ y me puse a ver televisión

Slender: y ni te cambiaste, mientras voy por las armas arréglate, ya comienzas a apestar

Jeff: me deshice de mis padres para que no me digieran que hacer ¬¬

(Unos minutos más tarde)

Slenderman: aquí está su equipo completo ^-^ (bueno si tuviera rostro XD)

Nicolas: yo solo veo las pistolas, la munición y las armas del sof

Slenderman: EQUIPO COMPLETO

Jeff: ya deja de llorar ¡es tiempo de jugar un poco!

Todos cogimos una pistola que podíamos poner en nuestra espalda y cualquier arma del sof,.

Yo escoja dos espadas cortas, Nicolas una espada y un escudo, Jeff dos dagas, Sally y ben una catana, toby y Jack escogieron una pica (es una arma similar a una lanza), masky y hoodie solo una espada y finalmente slenderman con… con… ¡DOS ESPADONES!

Slender: ok nos dispersaremos, un minuto para tomar posición y el limite será todo el bosque hasta la barrera

Nicolas: ¿barrera?

Slender: ya la veras

Nicolas: ok O.o

Y así fu, yo subí a los árboles, así me darían visión adema que poseo dos armas fáciles de maniobrar, vi que nicolas se dirigió a una zona rocosa, y creo que Jeff también está entre los arboles… será tiempo de mi vendetta XD

Morten: los más terribles asesinos… JUGANDO… que desperdicio

Dementia: a mí me divierte

Luna, solo relájense y disfrute el espectáculo

Guarde las espadas (si las armas venían con su propia funda, Slender se consigue las cosas a lo grande) y saque la pistola, era grande y aparecer dispara rápido me escondí e inmediatamente vía Sally pasar, caminaba bastante confiada yo solo sonreí maléficamente

Luna: ¡HOLIS! (comencé a disparar)

Sally: ¡Haaa!

Luna: pareces obra de Picasso

Sally: T.T

Morten: escucho que alguien viene

Miro detrás de mí y ¡que sorpresa! ¬¬ Jeff

Esquivo sus disparos y me escondo detrás de un árbol antes de comenzar a disparar, Jeff hiso lo propio

Sally: ¡DEJEN DE DISPARAR!

(La estábamos dejando peor que un payaso XD)

Sally: le diré a Slendy Y.Y (desaparece)

Jeff: solos tu y yo

Luna: prepárate para perder

Jeff: eso lo veremos

/ / /

Nicolas pov

Un terreno rocoso y despejado, perfecto ahora solo busquemos un terreno alto para campear :3

Nicolas: ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Los proxis de slender caminando juntos, es de esperarse

Dispare una pequeña oleada, aunque a esquivaron la mayoría le di a uno en el brazo

Note un pequeño gorro, Ben, supuse

Ben: ¡ya te pille!

Y comenzó a disparar como loco

Hoodie: gracias por dar tu ubicación duendecito XD

Así se inició la balsera, decidí bajar de mi cúpula y ensuciarme las manos además tarde o temprano me agarrarían aquí entre cuatro ¬¬

Note que toby se alejaba de su grupo para agarrar a Ben por detrás, perfecto acabemos uno por uno

Por desgracia tobby noto que llegaba y disparo, rápidamente alce mi escudo y quedamos a muy corta distancia, soltaos nuestras pistolas preparándonos para pelear

Tobby: una pelea a campo abierto, que bonito

Nicolas: que comience la diversión

Rápidamente su pica choco contra mi escudo, una y otra vez, finalmente empuje la pica al piso, y trate de alcanzarlo con mi espada, debo admitirlo, es rápido

Nicolas: toma tu pica, aun no acaba (la lanza)

Toby: qué lindo gesto, pero acabas de condenarte

Escuche como las piedras pequeñas sonaban, alguien se acerca

Hoody: holis

Toby: ¿y Masky?

Hoddy: el disparo le cayó en un brazo pero puede mantener a Ben a raya

Nicolas: ok, dejémonos de parloteos

La conversación me dio tiempo de agarrar mi pistola y dispararle a Tobby, haciendo que tuviese que alejarse, mientras me cubrí con el escudo de los disparos de Hoddy

Estaba retrocediendo, hasta que

Nicolas: ¿Qué es esto?

Hoddy: la barrera invisible, Slender la puso para que nadie moleste

¿Qué tan poderoso es verdaderamente ese tipo?

Corrí en dirección a hoody, tenía quedárseme de él lo más rápido posible

Con el escudo le bote la pistola, huso su espada para alejarme

Hoddy: la verdad también debí traer un escudo ¬¬

¿Dónde estará tobby?

/ /

Tobby pov

Me cubrí detrás de una roca para evadir los disparos de Nicolas y ¿a quién encontré?

Tobby: ¿Cómo?

Ben: tanto tiempo en el Call of duthy y Hallo

Toby: ¿head shot?

Ben: ¿tu crees? e.e

Use mi pica justo antes de que le disparara, quitándole la pistola

Ben comenzó a atacarme con su catana, demostró gran maestría, supongo que para él era como húsar la espada de su juego, sin embargo aproveche el rango que me daba la pica para empujarlo contra la "montaña" (no era muy grande)

Toby: te tengo

Ben: es lo que tú crees

Corrió asía la montaña y lo seguí, la huso para empujarse y caer detrás mío, ¡Maldito!

Ben: jaque mate

Tobby: puto

/ /

(Hoody estaba tirado en el piso y nicolas le apuntaba con su espada)

Nicolas: uno menos

Ben: no me sorprende que le ganaras (se estaba acercando solo con su catana)

Nicolas: ¿una mano a mano?

Ben: ¿Por qué no?

Nicolas le da la estocada a Hoddie en el pecho

Ben: bueno comencemos

La pelea inicia y casi de inmediato Ben le quita la espada a Nicolas

Ben: recuerda que yo soy el experto en escudo y espada

Nicolas: de hecho me sorprende que no la usaras

Ben: quería probar algo nuevo

Sigue el combate, Nicolas se defiende con el escudo, en un descuido de Ben, nicolas le empuja y lo derriba

Nicolas: levántate, es hora del segundo asalto (alza su espada)

Ben: con gusto

La pelea continua Nicolas le quita la catana a Ben y este le da una patada en el escudo que tumba a Nicolas

Ben: tercer asalto (levanta su catana)

Nicolas lasa su escudo distrayendo a Ben y corre a máxima velocidad con su espada, Ben se percata y se pone en posición de defensa

**Fin del cap. gente, dejémosle un poco de suspenso y feliz año nuevo: 3**


	10. yo gano!

Cap… 10? Si 10 :D

Bueno si notaron la ves pasada solo alcance a enviar medio archivo del cap. 9 (no me pregunten como ni porque paso) y luego cuando revise me toco pegar el resto: p, como sea este cap. alfan veremos que paso con Ben, Nicolas, Luna y Jeff

¡Yo gano!

Luna pov

¿Dónde está?

Morten: arboles ¬¬

Ha, claro, arboles (mito arriba y ay estaba bajando a toda velocidad)

Jeff: hola (saca sus dagas)

Luna: hola (le apunto con la pistola)

Para un disparo con su daga y me bota el arma con la otra, le pego una patada al pecho lo que me da tiempo de sacar mis dos espadas

Jeff: jejej, ojala fueran de verdad

Luna: hoy seria tu fin

Morten: si fueran de verdad, sería más divertido

¿Cuál es tu problema conmigo?

Dementia: atenta al frente ¬¬

Jeff estaba muy cerca

Con una espada paro su golpe con la otra lo obligó a retroceder, de nuevo se lanzó y de nuevo lo hice retroceder, así una y otra vez hasta que la fuerza de sus golpes e quita una espada

Jeff: ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me ibas a ganar? Jajajja

Me hace retroceder contra un árbol, para una estocada mía y me apunta con su daga al cuello

Jeff: yo ga… (Antes de terminar de hablar, salta hacia atrás esquivando un disparo)

Morten: tienes mucha suerte

Jack fue el que disparo, a distancia, con puntería de francotirador

Dementia: ¿será porque fue militar?

Supongo

Rápidamente tome mi otra espada mientras esquivaba los disparos de Jack

Jeff: no te metas

(Jack solo le hace señas con las manos para provocarlo)

Jeff: te volveré a matar (corre con sus dagas en las manos)

Dementia: ¿te volveré a matar? ¿Enserio fue lo mejor que pensó?

Morten: cállate, al fin algo divertido

Veamos cómo sale esto XD

Jeff esquiva todos los disparos hasta que llega a Jack, Jack para cada golpe con su pistola, lo empuja y vuelve a hacer señas con las manos

Jeff: MALDITO

Morten: se está burlando de el

Aprovecho la oportunidad y cojo la pistola de Jeff para disparar con dos armas, Jeff esquiva por poco un los disparos al igual que Jack

Jack: que ataque a traición

Luna: ¿que tú no eres mudo?

Jack: soy un fantasma, ¿porque tendría que seguir mudo?

En lo que decía eso comenzó a disparar yo uso un árbol como escudo y disparo a Jeff para mantenerlo lejos de mí, esto ocurrió unos segundos hasta que nos quedamos sin balas

Jeff: veamos quien es el mejor con las armas

Jack: me parece bien (saca la pica que tenía en su espalda)

Para ese momento Jack estaba en medio de Jeff y yo así que le atacamos al tiempo, el aprovechó el tamaño de su arma para mantenernos a raya

Jeff: ya sabes lo que dicen, si tienes un ara grande es para compensar otras cosas XD

Jack hace girar su pica pegándole a Jeff en el costado, empujándolo (pero como no le pego el lado filoso, no cuenta XD)

Jeff: maldito

Ataco a Jack usando mis armas para empujar su pica a un costado cuando trato de estocarme con ella, el suelta su pica y usa sus manos para defenderse, evade y recupera su pica

Morten: detrás de ti

De nuevo tenía razón, y me dio la advertencia necesaria evitando que Jeff me agarrara desprevenida, peleamos un poco hasta que Jack se re incorpora en la batalla, lanzando varias estocadas, dispersándome

Jeff: ya me aburrí de ti

Ataca a Jack de frente cuando Jack manda su pica, Jeff salta sobre ella extiende las dagas y le cae al pecho

Dementia: ¿le gano?

Nope, Jack reacciona suelta su pica y se aleja un poco, Jeff continua atacando y Jack esquiva cada golpe con ayuda de sus manos, empuja un poco a Jeff y le salta encima, Jeff se protege con las dagas dándole sin querer impulso a Jack

Morten: muy buena jugada

Efectivamente, buena jugada, uso a Jeff de trampolín para llegar a su pica

Jeff: NO, NO me aras quedar en ridículo dos veces

Lanza una daga, obligando a Jack a esquivarla pero no alcanza a esquivar a Jeff quien se avía lanzado justo después de su daga

Jeff: jaque mate

Jack: bien jugado (desaparece)

Jeff: ¿en que estábamos?

Morten: estas frita

Muérete ¬¬

Jeff me ataca y yo decido escalar a los árboles, el me sigue

Jeff: ¿huyendo de mí?

Luna: no, solo estaba cambiando el escenario

Jeff: aquí tengo ventaja, mis armas son más agiles

Luna: ¿tú crees?

Morten: de echo

Cállate

Jeff se lanza y yo salto a otra rama, vuelve a lanzarse y salto a otro árbol

Jeff: que cobarde

Luna: pero si eres lentísimo TORTUGA

Jeff: TE MATARE, TE METERE ESTA DAGA HASTA LA GARGANTA

Se lanza con mucho impulso

Ha, idiota

Tenía agarrada una rama y cuando Jeff ya estaba cerca la solté, lo que l golpea en la cara desorientándolo y dándome tiempo de pegarle una estocada en el pecho que lo bota al piso

Dementia: aprovechada XD

Morten: los idiotas caen por su propio ego

Jeff: ¡PERRA! ¡Hiciste trampa!

Luna: trágate tu orgullo y déjame en paz

Jeff: esta te la cobro

Se levanta, se limpia el polvo y se va

Yo decido moverme hacia la casa (o mansión) y escucho que alguien se acerca

Luna: ¿Slender?

Nicolas: ¿luna?

Luna: ¡hermanito! :D

Nicolas: ¬¬

Luna: ¿a quienes te encontraste?

Nicolas: al team proxy y a Ben

Luna: y ¿cómo les ganaste?

Me cuenta lo que sucedió

Nicolas: y entonces ben se pone en guardia

Luna: y ¡le ganaste como lo hacen en las películas! :D

Nicolas: pues… no… exactamente…

Luna: entonces

Nicolas: le dije ¡que es eso de haya! (Señalando asía el cielo) y callo

Luna: -.- que idiotez

Nicolas: yep, cuando volteo a mirar le pegue en la cabeza, le salió un chichón como en un maldito anime XD

Nicolas: y ¿qué te paso a ti?

Luna: Sally, Jack y Jeff

Nicolas: O.o pobre Sally XD

Le cuento todo lo que sucedió, soltó una carcajada por lo de Sally y como e gane a Jeff

Nicolas: Jeff y Ben son unos idiotas XD

Decidimos avanzar juntos hasta la cabaña por si Slender estaba haya luego nos enfrentaríamos en un combate.

Carajo que Slender si estaba haya

Luna: ¿tienes munición?

Nicolas: nop

Luna: entonces que la fuerza nos acompañe

Avanzamos a donde esta Slender él tenía sus dos espadones en las manos

Slender: hola chicos ¿solo quedan ustedes?

Nicolas: ¿qué es esto?, ¿una boss battle?

Slender: algo así

Saca 10 tentáculos, cada uno con una pistola

Luna: ¡pero dijimos que sin poderes!

Slender: esto es solo una extensión de mi cuerpo, no son poderes

Nicolas: pero

Slender: ¡ahora! ¡Run bitches!

Comenzó a disparar como desgraciado

Nicolas y yo corrimos uno a cada lado rodeándolo, él se protegía de algas disparos con su escudo y yo, bueno yo corro más rápido XD

Después de girar en círculos subimos a los árboles, teníamos que hacer tiempo para que se le acaban las balas desgraciadamente, Slender es muy rápido y subió a los arboles me apunto con sus diez armas

Slender: chiao

T.T

Cuando disparo, Nico alcanzo a poner su escudo y cubrirme

Luna: ¡hermanito! :D

Nicolas: ¬¬

El usa su escudo para que Slender salga del árbol e inmediatamente se lanzó contra el

Morten: ¿Qué mierdas esperas? ¡Ayúdale!

Ya va

Salto a ayudarle, Slender con un espadón empuja a Nicolas que aunque usa su escudo cae al piso y con el otro me empuja a mí también tirándome aunque me protegí con mis espadas

Slenderman: ¿eso es todo?

Nicolas aún no

Nicolas corre con su escudo al frente, Slenderman le pega con ambos espadones, me da tiempo de atacarle, trata de esquivarme pero le doy en el brazo

Nicolas: eso reduce nuestros problemas a la mitad

Slender: ¿tú crees?

Saca de nuevo sus tentáculos y me apunta para dispararme a quemarropa, justo nicolas lanza el escudo y le da en la cabeza, lo derriba

Nicolas: game over

Se lanza con su espada, pero Slender usa un tentáculo y le dispara en el pecho

Nicolas: T.T

Slender se comienza a levantar

Morten: ¿Qué esperas?

Le ataco de frente, el me esquiva pero alcanzo a arrebatarle una pistola, me giro y nos disparamos

Slender y Luna: ¡yo gano!

Jeff pov

A que puta desgracia y yo que quería ganar, bueno me conformo con que Luna no ganara

Nicolas: ¿y el premio es?

Slender que no tendrán que lavar todas estas manchas

Jeff: y ¿quién las lava?

Slender: Ben y Masky

Ben: ¡POR QUE!

Masky: ¡lo que él dijo!

Slender: el accidente del golf ¬¬

Ben: pero

Slender: y ¿saben qué? También toda la maldita mansión

Jeff: a que interesante... upps (derrama un vaso de leche en la alfombra)

A que divertido, hoy podre molestar al duendesito (y salió en rima :D)

(Minutos más tarde)

Ben: sé que Slender nos puso a limpiar pero eso no me convierte en tu esclavo ¬¬

Jeff: Slender dijo que arreglaras MI cuarto así que de aprovechar, ahora quita las cajas de pizza que hay por ahí, luego arregla mi armario y saca mi ropa sucia

Ben: maldito…

Decidí salir a caminar un momento mientras la mucama arregla estaba mirando el atardecer, me trae recuerdo de mi vieja vida… no importa ya. Ahora… ahora soy más feliz

Bueno, supongo que es hora

Jeff: Smile, salgaos a caminar

Smile: bien, de una ves aprovechó y reparto algunas fotos mías e.e

Smile: y ¿no invitamos a nadie más?

Jeff: Ben esta de mucama, los proxis de Slender no son divertidos y Sally está haciendo galletas así que prefiero no interrumpir (y encontrar algo rico que comer)

Smile: ¿y Jack?

Jeff: ¿Por qué no? ¡Jack! ¿Bienes?

Jack: si, además necesito re abastecerme de riñones frescos

Jeff: de acuerdo, ¿New york esta ves?

Jack: dije riñones frescos ¬¬, vámonos a alguna provincia China ellos son más saludables

Jeff: ne, no se les entiende una mierda cuando los estoy matando, y estebes quiero divertirme no matar solo por matar

Smile: entonces ¿Cuba?

Jack: si

Jeff: ok

(Dos minutos más tarde)

Jeff: me gusta esa casa

Smile: una cena a que hay 5 personas dentro de esa casa

Jack: a que hay 3

Jeff: digo que hay 6

Con la apuesta en pie nos dispusimos a entrar, Smile solo iba a montar guardia y Jack figo que solo venia por los riñones, así que toda la diversión será para mí.

Entre por la ventana más cercana al segundo piso, esta me llevo a la habitación de los padres, perfecto así no lidiare con ellos más tarde.

Jeff: presta atención Jack (en vos baja)

Me acerque a su cama, saque mi cuchillo y le hice un corte limpio en el cuello a la mujer, dejando que se ahogue con su propia sangre, ella se sacudió un poco por eso no despertó al tipo de al lado, proseguí a dibujar una linda y grande sonrisa, finalmente le corte los labios y la puse en una posición natural, mirando asía su esposo quien seguía dormido de espaladas

Jack: clásico de Jeff

Finalmente le toque la espalda Al tipo hasta que lo desperté

Se movió adormilado asía su esposa y la miro, al principio no noto nada, luego la sangre lo asusto, miro de nuevo a su esposa y grito como condenado

Hombre: ¡amor!

Jeff: ya déjala

Me miro horrorizado, tanta belleza suele traumarlos.

Jeff: quedo hermosa ¿no lo crees?

Es un hombre gordo, de mediana edad, tenía solo una camisa esqueleto y una pantaloneta, se quedó mirándome, temblando, entrando en shock supongo. Escucho unos pasos en el corredor así que me apresuro, lo estrello contra la pared y lo comienzo a apuñalar en las extremidades, inutilizándolas pero esta vez no pudo gritar, lo tenía agarrado muy duro del cuello, en eso el fijo su mirada a la ventana, supongo que vio a Jack, no importa esta es MI fiesta, lo boto contra el piso y le inutilizo los pies, en eso abren la puerta un par de niños de como de 9 años, la de la izquierda tenia pelo rubio, como su madre y una mirada patética de terror, ¡como su padre! Jajajjaja. El mocoso de al lado se parece mucho a su hermana, solo que con el pelo más corto y el color diferente de su pijama enteriza, pero bueno ambos quedaron pasmados con una cara que me hiso reír a carcajadas

Jeff: tranquilo, pronto jugare con ellos

Él se sacudió con rabia parecía una lombriz de tierra

Jeff: ya calma, tenemos que arreglarte para que te reúnas con tu mujer

Le corte la cara el hombre trato de moverse, imponente, comenzó a llorar no creo que sea por el dolor, supongo que no ay peor humillación para un papa que quedar reducido así frente a sus hijos

Jeff: perfecto

Jeff: Now, go to sleep.

Lo apuñale dos veces en la espada, por fin los niños reaccionaron y gritaron, escuche pasos en el pasillo

Señora: ¡que…!

Una adolecente de como 17 años, pelo rubia ojos azules dientes blancos y perfectos, uñas de manos y pies impecables, y un excelente cuerpo, en pocas palabras clásica rubia aunque no sé si sea tonta

Le salte encima, el agarre de un brazo le hice una llave que hacía que me diera la espalda

Jeff: que hermosa Heres pero todavía no lo suficiente

Los niños se cayeron al piso, sentados, no podían creer lo que veían

Joven: ¡Hermana!

Un adolecente de como 16 años

Jeff: tranquil solo la estoy embelleciendo

Le hago una cortada en el labio

En el pasillo diviso una figura, de cómo metro con cincuenta, vestía chancletas pantaloneta y camisa manga corta, ojos azules y pelo café

Joven: Suéltala

Le pego una patada en espalda a mi rehén y se lo lanzo tumbándolos a nabos en el suelo

Jeff: tómala

Entro en la habitación y cierro la puerta

Jeff: 3...2…1…

Abren la puerta de un golpe

Joven: ¡No te escaparas monstruo...!

Que predecible

Joven: ¡HAAAAAA!

Vio como Jack se estaba comiendo el riñón de esa vieja de la cama

Jeff: no, tú no te escapas

Le salte y le apuñale un pie, cae al piso, entra la humana en la aviación, me le abalanzo y le clavó el cuchillo en el hombro, y luego le termino de dibujar la sonrisa

Jeff: Go to sleep

Le atravieso el corazón y ce sobre su difunto padre

Joven: ¡Hermana! comienza a llorar

Jeff: sonríe, las cosas son mejor cuando sonríes

El niño sigue llorando

Jeff: de acuerdo, te ayudare

Como dije le ayude a sonreír

Jeff: bien ahora vete con tu bella sonrisa

Joven: ¡piedad!

Jeff: go to sleep

Le cortó el cuello y me dispuse a limpiar mi cuchillo y buscar a los dos niños cuando escucho un aullido, no uno común y corriente, sino uno que te deja una sensación que no puedes explicar, esa es la advertencia de smile, alguien llegó a la casa.

Jeff: ¿Quién será el pobre infeliz?

Miro atravesó de la ventana, no… no

(Jeff se aleja petrificado de la ventana)

Jeff: no… es…

Jack: ¿Qué te pasa?

(Jeff cae a un sillón)

Jeff: ¡ES IPOSIBLE!

¡ES IMPOSIBLE! Y ¡LO PROBARE!

¿?: ¡Ya llegue familia! ¡Como lo prometí!

(Se escuchan pasos por las escaleras, Jeff lo intercepta)

Jeff: ¡no tienes derecho!

(Lo vota con una fuerza descomunal asía el segundo piso)

Jeff: ¡no tienes derecho a parecértele!

No tiene derecho de recórramelo

(Le apuñala 7 veces en el pecho)

Y me asegurare de que nunca me lo recuerdes

(Le dé saca un ojo y le hace picadillo la cara)

Denudo se escucha un aullido, pero este es más fuerte y hace sentir frio asta en los huesos

Jeff: la poli…

Jack tenemos 10 min, así que déjame saco los riñones

Jeff: ¿10 minutos? Que ineficiencia

Jack: es más rápida que la de Colombia

Jeff: en Colombia no se molestan en llegar después de las 10 ¬¬

(9 minutos más tarde)

Jack: bien, ahora quiero divertirme yo

Jeff: como quieras

Smile: ¿quién gano la apuesta?

Jack: en total avían 7

Jeff: pero el 7 estaba de visita así que ¡yo gane!


	11. regresando al trabajo

**Cap. 11 **

No pos hi: 3 sucede que ya estoy en estudiando otra ves así que me encuentro relativamente ocupado, por eso me tardo tanto en sacar cap. pero ay estoy luchando.

/ = cambio de escena

**ABC = **notas del autor

(Lo que piensan los personajes)

(/…/) lo que ocurre en la escena

**Regresando al trabajo**

Luna pov.

Televisión: y en ultimas noticias la ola de crímenes de quien se a denominado mayor asesino en serio sigue en aumento, en esta ocasión una familia Cuba, nuestros periodistas consiguieron una foto de como los policías encontraron el lugar, se recomienda discreción.

La foto mostraba a una familia sentada en un sillón, con la excepción de que todos tenían su rostro marcado con una gran sonrisa, en la pared de al fondo se veía la leyenda "la familia feliz"

Televisión: Como es de costumbre todas las victimas carecen de sus riñones.

Morten: clásico trabajo de Jeff y Jack

Luna: la verdad es que están muy activos

Televisión: sin embargo en esta ocasión avía una séptima víctima, que fue encontrada en el sótano, su rostro irreconocible y fue apuñalado 10 veces en el pecho

Morten: no es normal

Desmentía: tal vez quería des estresarse

Luna: ¿por qué lo escondió?

Morten: porque no querían que lo vieran

Dementa: o porque él no lo quería ver

Luna: cuando alguien apuñala a otra persona así, es por rencor

Morten: entonces ese tipo le recordó a su pasado

Luna: ¿tú crees?

Morten: todos quieren morir de su pasado

Luna: yo prefiriera vivir en mi pasado

Morten: y por eso mueres en tu presente

Luna: tienes razón

Morten: la muerte no es más que un cambio y todo en el universo tiene que morir, porque el universo, es cambio en sí mismo

Luna: ¿entonces el universo es muerte?

Morten: efectivamente

Luna: en el universo es donde se desarrolla la vida

Morten: y sin vida no existiría la muerte

Luna: pero la vida si puede existir sin la muerte

Morten: no, los cambios es morir a algo poco o mucho, en menor o mayor medida

Luna: el alma no tiene que morir

Morten: este manicomio es la prueba de que el alma si muere

Luna: ¿porque lo dices? Aquí ay muchos inmortales

Morten: el tiempo los ha obligado a cambiar, incluso a su alma, sino dime ¿Cómo sería posible que Jeff existiese?

Luna: ¿?

Morten: Jeff el asesino, es la muerte del viejo Jeff, sus almas son distintas, aunque son el mismo

Luna: ciertamente el viejo Jeff no se parece al actual, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que son la misma persona

Morten: puedes moldear el oro, pero seguirá siendo oro, puede que el viejo Jeff sea diferente al asesino, pero ambos siempre han sido el mismo

Luna: eso es confuso

Morten: su alma siempre quiso morir a algo, y al final desidia morirse por completo, su nuevo alma tiene rastros de su viejo ser, porque su viejo ser quiso volver a nacer

Luna: ¿dices que él se volvió así por gusto?

Morten: en parte

Luna: esa clase de demencia no es normal, y no creo que hubiese querido que todo eso pasara

Morten: ciertamente la situación lo forzó pero tuve eres el mejor ejemplo de que cuando un alma no quiere desaparecer no lo hace

Luna: entonces ¿qué opinas sobre mi alma?

Morten: tuvo que morir a ciertas cosas de su pasado, tuvo que morir a parte de su cordura, cambio sobrevivió a todo lo que vives ahora

Luna: entonces mi alma se adapto

Morten: como todo en este planta, la diferencia está en cómo te adaptas

Luna: y para adaptarse ay que morir a algo

Morten: por eso la vida y la muerte son dos caras de la misa moneda

Luna: y por eso el universo es esa moneda

Morten: alfan lo entiendes

(Escucho el sonido de un violín)

¿Nico?

(Luna abre la puerta de su habitación y baja a la sala)

El sonido de una guitarra eléctrica

Nicolas: Forja tu espada con sabiduría y fe

Y en tus sueños guíate…

Luna: tiempo sin oírte cantar

Nicolas: tiempo sin estar tan tranquilo

Luna: han pasado muchas cosas

Nicolas: demasiadas

Luna: Slender dijo que mañana volvía a mi trabajo

Nicolas: supongo que si ya sobreviviste a este lo harás con el otro

Luna: ya no estoy sola

Nicolas: savia que no podías salir totalmente cuerda de esto

Luna: ellos me ayudaran a no enloquecer más

Nicolas: o te terminaran de hundir

Luna: tengo fe en ellos

Nicolas: que así sea, prefiero que tu mente este custodiada por ellos

Morten: no prometo nada

Cállate ¬¬

Nicolas: por lómenos aprende a disimular mejor cuando les hables

Luna: ¿cómo sabes que les abre?

Nicolas: porque diriges tu mirada hacia un lado y te quedas mirando fijamente por un rato

Luna: siempre eres tan bueno observando detalles

Nicolas: los detalles son lo mejor de la vida

(La puerta de la entrada se abre, entran Jeff Smille y Jack)

Jeff: me muero del sueño

Jack: no puedo decir lo mismo

Smille: yo directamente no duermo XD

Luna: te estas asiendo famoso

Jeff: me alegro

Nicolas: la verdad es que estas más activo que de costumbre

(Jeff cae al piso)

Luna: ¿se durmió?

Nicolas: ¿sin parpados?

Jack: tenía muchos días sin dormir

Nicolas: se nota

Jack: lo voy a llevar a su cuarto antes de que babe el piso

Luna: por favor

Smille: y ¿Ben?

Nicolas: él y Maqui tuvieron que arreglar toda una mansión solo, pero a Ben le toco el cuarto de Jeff así que…

Jack: ya entiendo

Slender: sorpresa, he vuelto

Nicolas: ¿dónde estabas?

Slender: alguien quito una nota de su sitio así que…

Nicolas: ¿Por qué te interesan tanto esas notas?

Slender: pues veras, primero, no quiero que nadie pueda comprobar mi existencia, lo bueno de ser un Creppy es que realmente no pueden afirmar que existo, pero si de alguna manera descubren que soy real pues, no me gustan las visitas

Nicolas: ajam

Slender: y la razón más importante es porque esas notas son sellos que mantienen este lugar oculto, sin ellos la barrera se disiparía y sería un lugar visible para el exterior, ustedes los humanos no son capases de ver las marcas que tienen esas hojas, así que deje escritas notas amenazas para que no las cogieran

Nicolas: y supongo que eso solo los atrae

Slenderman: algo así

Luna: ya que estamos reunidos ¿jugamos algo?

Ben: ¡alguien dijo jugar!

Nicolas: ¡carajo! ¿¡No estabas dormido!?

Jeff: yo también quiero jugar

Luna: ¡haaaaa!

Estaba al lado mío cuando hablo T.T

Nicolas: tan viciosos como siempre XD

Sally: ya están las galletas, y yo también quiero jugar

Hoody, Masqui y Toby: ¡yo tambien!

Así todos jugamos muchos ¡MUCHOS! Juegos desde GTA V hasta League of Legends

(Muchas horas más tarde)

Slender: a dormir

Así todos nos despedimos, yo subí a mi cuarto y fui al baño ¿no les dije que cada cuarto tenia baño? ¿No? Pues sí: 3 además seria horrible que compartiéramos baños con todos estos locos ¬¬

Me bañe los dientes y fui a la camita con mi pijama

(Momentos más tarde)

Todo estaba en tinieblas, una especie de color violeta combinado con negro me rodeaba

Luna: ¿Qué pasa?

Dementia: no lo se

Morten: creo que, no, no es posible

¿?: ¿Qué no es posible?

Esa vos me hacía sentir un escalofrió en la espalda y escuchaba susurros que no era capaz de entender

Luna: ¿Quién es?

Morten: él es el que espera detrás de la pared

Dementia: espera el momento para poder cantar la canción que iniciara el fin de los tiempos

Luna: ¡Zalgo!

Zalgo: el mismo

Entre las tinieblas se veía el contorno de "el" no se notaba mucho, pero de aluna manera su sombra resalta del resto del lugar, era extraño, notaba que tenía un hocico a cada lado no veía sus el contorno de sus pies y notaba una mirada penétrate aunque n podía verla, sentía como me escaneaba, de arriba a abajo, buscando mi debilidad, mi punto de quiebre

Zalgo: ustedes han roto su promesa

Morten: ¿y?

Zalgo: entonces la tomare yo mismo

Dementia: sabes que no puedes

Zalgo: tomare la parte corrompida de ella

Luna: ¿Cuál?

Dementia: ¡haa!

Morten: ¡nooo!

Dementia y Morten se agarran la cabeza, les comienza a salir cantidades enormes de esa sangre negra por ellos ojos, gritan, sufren

Luna: ¡no lo permitiré!

Comencé a correr asía el, pero no me acercaba, sentía que no avanzaba, luego voltio a mirar asía atrás, ellos estaban realmente lejos, gritando… sino puedo alcanzar a Zalgo, debo ayudarlos a ellos de otra forma.

Trate de volver, pero solo se alejaban más y más

Luna: chicos resistan

El líquido negro, los comenzaba a estrujar, como una serpiente

Luna: muy bien, ¡Basta!, ¡Esta en mi mente y no dejare que te metas con ellos!

Me llene de valor, y comencé avanzar, esta vez poco a poco los alcance

Zalgo: este rincón de tu mente me pertenece y en el are lo que yo quiera

Luna: ¡eso lo veremos!

Metí las manos en el líquido para salvar a mis amigos, era realmente espeso y frio, de pronto sentí como me jalaba, al interior, me hundía, ¿realmente seré capa de ganarle?

Morten: recuerda… recuerda lo que pasara… si él te gana

¡Es verdad! La o través me convertí en un monstro y trate de matar a mi hermano, no lo permitiré, ¡nadie controlara mi destino!

Me libere de ese alquitrán que trataba de matarme y pude sacar a uno de mis amigos

Morten: gracias, supongo

Zalgo: puede que Luna aun no es mía, pero tu si

Morten: ya he muerto una vez y no me importa morir otra, pero tú no la tendrás ni a ella ni a mí

Morten extiende su brazo y saca a Dementia del capullo en el que estaba

Dementia: tu locura no es más fuerte que la voluntad de ella

Zalgo: sabes que si

Morten: pero en este plano aun no

Dementia: y n lo permitiremos

Zalgo: piensan defenderla

Morten: tú nos diste otra vida, pero nuestra esencia sigue siendo parte de ella

Zalgo: ustedes no son nada más que imaginación, son simples sueños muertos

Dementia: los sueños solo mueren cuando se hace realidad

Morten: tú eres la corrupción encarnada, el fin de la muerte y el principio de la nada

Dementia: tú eres eso que olvida la cordura y mata la demencia

Morten: eres excesos, que le quitan la belleza a todo incluso a la muerte

Dementia: eres lo que más odia la demencia y de lo que siempre se arrepintió la cordura

Morten y Dementia: por eso no permitiremos que entres a este universo y por eso defendernos a Luna

Vi como la sangre desaparecía, y en su lugar aparecían ojos, Dementia con ojos cafés oscuros y Morten con ojos negros grisáceos

Zalgo: esto solo retrasara lo inevitable, solo tengo que esperar y los consumiré, los consumiré todos y a todo

Luna: ¡salte de mí cabeza!

(Luna despierta)

Luna: que pesadilla

Morten: no fue precisamente una pesadilla

Luna: ¿quieres decir que realmente eso era Zalgo?

Dementia: esa era su expresión en este plano, obviamente él no puede ingresar

Luna: eso explica porque era tan borroso… ¡ustedes tienen ojos!

Dementia y Morten: ¬¬

Luna: que alegría amigos (los abraza)

Morten: no somos tus amigos

Luna: ustedes dos arriesgaron su existencia por mí

Morten: buen, es que…

Dementia: veras, es que Zalgo, no… queríamos que nos molestara, sí, eso

Morten: si, si… es que… no… no nos gusta que nos manden,

Luna: ¡oooo! ¡Que ternuritas! No saben mentir :3

Slenderman: ¡a desayunar!

Luna: ¡comida! \(^.^)/

(Momentos más tarde)

Smille: ¿Slender, tu notaste lo que paso ayer?

Slender: ciertamente, salgo hiso una pequeña abertura en esta dimensión, pero ya no esta

Jeff: se supone que esta mansión era impenetrable

Slender: bueno, con los dos objetos que tiene Luna, Zalgo pudo hacer una pequeña brecha

Jeff: ¿y que quería el de ella?

Luna: molestarme, pero ya lo puse en su sitio

Smille: eres la primera persona que se resiste a una influencia tan directa de él, Felicidades

Jeff: al parecer Zalgo perdió su toque

Slender: ella es más fuerte de lo que crees

Jeff: puf (se levanta de la mesa)

Jeff: no tengo hambre (se va)

Smille: que delicado

Slender: luna, ¿cómo le ganaste?

Luna: recibí ayuda de dos amigos míos

Ben: ¿Cuáles?

Luna: Morten y Dementia

Ben: ¿WTF?

Nicolas: cada uno con sus traumas ¿recuerda?

Slender: cambiando de tema, ya apareció otro objeto, de hecho dos

Slender: vamos después del desayuno

Luna: ok

Nicolas: Slender, ahora que lo recuerdo, encontré algo muy interesante en la biblioteca

Slender: ok iré después de la misión.

Ya oyeron chicos, vuelvo al trabajo : D ¬¬

Morten: suerte nosotros te esperaos :D

Dementia: sabes que nos toca ir ¬¬

Morten: ok T.T

**End of cap.**

**Si se preguntan por lo que cantaba Nicolas, es una canción de una banda, Mago de oz, el santo grial**


End file.
